


More Than An Oathbreaker

by BecauseBraime



Series: More Than [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 36,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseBraime/pseuds/BecauseBraime
Summary: The sequel to More Than A Sword. Jaime and Brienne have made their way to the Rock, but there is more at play than believed. A dragon queen arrives from the east. A mad queen sits to the south. and the dead march from the north. Basically a season 7 rewrite given the shift in dynamic from Part 1 of the series.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: More Than [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633171
Comments: 70
Kudos: 161





	1. The Lion Returns Home

They had been at the Rock for a moon’s turn. When they first arrived, Jaime was not surprised to be met with resistance from his Aunt Genna about sharing quarters with Brienne before the wedding. The woman was as commanding as Tywin and as stubborn as Brienne. It wasn’t until Genna walked in on Jaime applying ointment to Brienne’s back that she understood. The wounds were healed, but Maester Wolkan had recommended the ointment to try and minimize the long-term scarring. Jaime didn’t much care, but Brienne did. Aside from the stump, Brienne didn’t want more physical scars to remind her of Ramsay when she already had her fill of emotional scars.

Genna and Jaime had a log sit-down after that in which Jaime recounted everything. How he and Brienne met, how they survived Locke together, how Jaime sent her away to save her, how Jaime went after her to save her, how Jaime found her, and how Jaime helped her heal. After hearing it all, Genna merely reached across the table to her nephew’s good hand, grasped it firmly, and nodded in understanding. Genna had already like Brienne. That much Jaime could tell. He was more surprised to see how motherly Genna had become towards Brienne after that encounter.

It was the one place Genna was nothing like Tywin. She had the capacity to be tender. Genna was a woman of average height, sharp green eyes with her only sharper feature being her wit, and a portly body. A Frey by marriage, she refused to forgo the Lannister name. No one at the Rock dared to call her Lady Frey.

It warmed Jaime’s heart to see how quickly his aunt took to Brienne. “I always knew it wouldn’t be some simpering, courtly woman for you. Who needs a pretty thing with any empty skull to adorn your arm? I always saw you with a woman who can challenge you and perhaps remind you of what you always wanted to be…” Genna had given him a knowing glance.

When they first arrived at the Rock, Jaime was uncertain how to feel about returning to his childhood. He worried of old ghosts and memories of Cersei, but he was surprised to find himself eager to show Brienne around. Every day he made it a point to show her a new location at the Rock. He was saving his favorite spot for last. The cliffs.

It was funny being at the Rock as a betrothed man. During his formative years, he remembered the sideways glances from the younger staff trying to catch his eye. Now he was surprised to find approving looks from older staff eager to see him take his place at the Rock. _And Brienne_. She was a fast friend of the staff. He had never met anyone so courteous to attendants. She remembered everyone’s names after one meeting and tucked away information about each of them from prior conversations. “Morning Martyn. Is your wife feeling better now?” “Seven Blessings Tybolt. Did your sister have the baby yet?” “Hi Tysha. Did you find your mother’s ring?”

The soldiers were quite taken with her as well. Every morning and afternoon Brienne was out practicing with Pod just as she had been on the march from Winterfell; her skill drastically improving. Jaime wondered if his skill would be much further along had he devoted himself to the task as Brienne had. Pod regaled the men with stories of Brienne’s defeat of the Hound. Her slaying Stannis and finding Sansa. Jaime loved watching the blush rise to her cheeks whenever the stories were recounted.

The only thing amiss was that they had been betrothed for nearly two moons and Jaime had yet to kiss her. Oh he dreamed of it. Spent quite a few mornings needing to back his lower body away from her or run to the balcony to greet the cool morning air. But he didn’t want to push her or make her uncomfortable. He needed the right time and he needed to make sure she felt safe with him. He didn’t want memories of Ramsay ruining their moments. _Has anyone kissed her before? Does she want me to kiss her? Would she punch me if I kissed her? Gods I want to kiss her._

Then the wedding planning began after that first month on the Rock. Aunt Genna was insufferable hounding them with minute details. Jaime’s new pleasure became making Brienne guffaw at his facial expressions and gestures behind Aunt Genna back as she went on her tangents about the best flowers to place in the sept and the cut of meat for the feast. He would use Genna’s more distracted moments to sneak Brienne away to one his spots. Today, Jaime thought, they would visit the cliffs.

As Genna was thirty minutes into the great debate over which vintage of dornish red to serve, Jaime grabbed Brienne by the stump and dragged her from the hall. _By the_ _stump_. Jamie lamented that they would never be able to hold hands unless he stood directly behind her and grabbed her left with his.

Running from the hall laughing, Jaime kept dragging Brienne towards the cliffs. “Where are we going? Your aunt is going to be fuming Jaime! This is the second time this week we’ve done this to her.”

Jaime cast a mischievous grin at Brienne as he kept pulling her along. It was nearly sunset and he didn’t want to miss this. It was the best time to visit the cliffs. As they neared Jaime’s destination, he heard Brienne inhale sharply behind him. He turned to catch her staring at the setting sun, casting a golden light on the sea below. “I’ve never seen a sunset from the western shore before. Its beautiful.”

Jaime smiled at her words and pulled her to sit beside him as he dangled his legs over the edge. “When I was little I jumped from these cliffs. Tyrion and Cersei dared me that I wouldn’t, but I did.” He looked to see her staring at him intently. _Is she to reprimand me? Cersei certainly did, but Gods it was fun._

“Its not that high. The cliffs I jumped from at Tarth were a bit higher than these.” She looked back out to the sea and the setting sun danced off her skin. _Her eyes are stunning in his light._ “I’m sorry if my cliffs don’t impress you.” Jaime laughed at her words, but he felt quite in awe of her. Yet another thing they shared. Love of thrill.

Then Brienne’s face darkened a bit. “Have you tried to swim since…” her eyes cast a sideways glace at his stump. He reached his stump across her leg and grabbed her left hand with his. “Only a couple of times. We can swim together. Mayhap we should bring Pod in case we nearly drown trying to climb atop each other for survival.” The two chuckled together and Jaime felt warmth fill his chest at sharing these little moments with her.

“In a fortnight you’re set to pledge your life to dealing with me for the rest of your days. Are you ready for that?” Jaime nudged her shoulder with his.

Brienne feigned dread and scrunched her nose. “I suppose it is my burden to bear. If only Lady Catelyn knew the commitment of my oath to her.” The two chuckled again as the sun dipped lower in the sky. Jaime couldn’t take his eyes off her. The golden rays danced off her face and hair. The setting sun drew out a sparkle in her sapphire pools. Jaime felt his left hand moving to cup her chin and tilt it towards his. Angling his head in, he pressed a chaste kiss against her lips. When she didn’t move to kiss back, Jaime felt a slight stab in his heart. Looking away embarrassed he muttered an apology.

“You don’t have to…” Jaime heard her utter the words from beside him. Looking to her, her eyes were cast down and she played with the fabric of her tunic. “I know what I look like. I understand you’ll want to find your pleasure outside our marital bed.”

 _What?_ “Brienne, I don’t understand. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, its just…”

Brienne huffed in irritation and looked back out at the sea. “I know what I am Jaime. Uglier in the daylight remember. I’ve understood it my entire life. I understand what is expected me of as a wife.”

 _What in the Seven Hells is she on about?_ “Brienne, what do you think is expected of you?”

Brienne shot him a confused look. “To make myself available when you have want. To give you legitimate heirs. I am a noblewoman so I understand my role in that. I also know that I… will not be sufficient so you will have need of others. More pleasing…”

Jaime pulled back from her abruptly. “What!? No! Is that what you think? Who told you that?”

“My septa.”

 _If I ever meet this septa of hers, I swear by the Seven I will throttle this woman._ “Brienne, I have spent my entire life avoiding marriage. I could never wed a woman that I do not love. You are the only woman I want Brienne. I will wait as long as it takes until you are comfortable, but I will never know another. I told you at Winterfell and I meant it. You are beautiful to me.”

Brienne looked down again and muttered. “I don’t understand.”

Jaime grabbed her chin again, waiting until her eyes me his. “Do you trust me Brienne?”

“I trust you.”

“Then trust me when I say that I desire only you.”

Jaime watched as a smile tugged at Brienne’s lips, her eyes a bit misty. Jaime smiled in return. “Can I kiss you now or do you want to ramble on about some other nonsense first?” Jaime’s smile grew wider and Brienne swatted him hard in the chest. Jaime grabbed her hand and pinned her onto her back, a slight surprise on her face.

“Told you I was strong enough.” Jaime winked at her and watched as Brienne threw back her head and laughed loudly. Her hair had grown longer than he was accustomed to seeing it; nearly shoulder length now as it had not been cut since her rescue. The sun’s rays caught hold of her blonde hue and danced on her waves as the hair fell softly to frame her face. Jaime leaned down and kissed her more firmly and this time, Brienne returned the kiss. It felt as though his heart might explode from joy and it seemed to Jaime that their lips were made for one another. The moment was interrupted by Aunt Genna storming down the pathway to the cliffs yelling their names. _Fucking hells Aunt Genna!_

Standing to meet her, the two bowed and muttered their apologies. Genna was having none of it. As they walked back into the castle like two scolded children caught by a septa skipping out on lessons, Jaime kept rolling his eyes dramatically and imitating his aunt to try and coerce more guffaws from Brienne. _She is getting better at covering it._

As they made their way inside, Genna continued rambling about the wine selection again. Jaime motioned for Brienne to head for their room and get dressed for the night while Jaime endured the last of it. As the two entered the solar, an attendant ran in holding a scroll.

“Pardon the interruption my lady. My lord. A scroll from King’s Landing for your Ser Jaime.” Jaime and Genna shared a tense look and Jaime observed the unbroken seal of their house. _Cersei._

_Come brother. Come quickly. I need you. I forgive you for running off with that beast. Now come to me and we can finally be together. We can wed just as you wanted all those years ago. I need you. We are two halves of one soul. I am Queen and you shall be my King. Hurry._

_Yours,_

_Cersei_

Jaime balled up the scroll in irritation and threw it into the flames set in the great hearth. Jaime turned to the attendant. “If anymore scrolls arrive from King’s Landing bearing the Lannister sigil, I want them treated the same. Do you understand me?”

The young boy bowed and responded quickly. “Yes, my lord.”

Jaime turned back to Genna and made no move to mask his weariness. He knew they both feared the same thing. _Cersei knows I am here. Knows Brienne is here. We must protect her._


	2. Wolves at the Rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guests begin to arrive for the wedding and Sansa isn't alone.

A week had passed since Jaime took her to the cliffs which reminded Brienne so much of Tarth. A week since he kissed her. Brienne was surprised to find more peaceful sleep that week. While she still had night terrors, they were not as regular. She felt safe with Jaime and she trusted him. Safe was a funny word considering the first night she slept through to morning and awoke before him, she believed there to be a sword at her back. Brienne chuckled at the memory. _A sword of different variety I suppose._

Brienne still struggled to believe that this infuriating man she met in a cage in the middle of Robb Stark’s encampment had become her savior. _Is that a woman?_ Brienne spent her entire life believing she was not worthy of love. Not worthy of a maiden’s rescue or a second thought from anyone. She was accustomed to not being afforded the courtesies befitting a lady. She had resolved to take care of herself. To be her own knight if not in name than in action. To protect others who like her, had no one to shield them. A week out from her wedding, Sansa and her father were due to arrive any day. Brienne was eager to see Sansa but was rather worried to see her father. She had not seen her father in years and they had not left on the best of terms.

Gathering her courage, Brienne rolled over to face Jaime. He looked even more handsome in sleep. His hair was ruffled from sleep and his lips parted as Brienne listed to the rhythmic sound of his breathing. Inching closer, Brienne draped an arm around him and moved her head to his pillow. He stirred slightly and a small smile tugged at his lips, but he did not open his eyes. Jaime hummed contentedly and muttered. “By the Gods, please be my wench and not Pod.”

Brienne chuckled lightly and closed her eyes. “He does give a very firm hug. I can get him for you if you like.” Jaime reached out his arms and pulled her closer, pressing their foreheads together. “I would rather keep my ribs intact thank you.”

A loud knock came at the door and a voice called out from the other side. “My Lord. Riders approach. They carry the Stark banners.” Jaime sighed. “Bloody Starks never seem to go away. Lets hope they haven’t brought that winter air with them.”

Sitting upright, Jaime called back to the attendant on the other side of the door. “I’ll be down shortly to greet them.”

Brienne threw her legs over the crimson lined bed. Her night shift pooled past her knees. _So begins the daylong process of getting dressed._ Brienne and Jaime helped each other prepare for the day as they had become accustomed to doing. There was something familiar and intimate in the routine. As they made way for the door, Brienne felt a warm arm encircle her and lean in to kiss her neck. “Race you to the entrance.”

And then he was off. _Miserable, cheating shit!_ Having none of that, Brienne took off after him. While they were nearly of the same height, Brienne had roughly an inch or so on him, she had been surprised to notice some weeks ago that she was faster while he was stronger. He wasn’t the broadest man she ever met and his sword style was more finesse than power, but he was deceptively solid. Brienne had the advantage of legs. She pushed past him at the bottom of the stairs and ran for the door. Jaime was two steps behind and blocked her exit with his arm; holding the door firm. _Damn he is strong._

He raised a teasing smile before nudging her out of the way and stumbling out onto the stairs first. When Brienne emerged, his chest was puffed out like some ridiculous peacock and Genna look more than unimpressed. “Good Morning Aunt Genna.” Brienne looked to the woman who’s masked slipped momentarily to offer Brienne a small smile. Brienne found she was usually off Genna’s short list before Jaime was.

“How good of you to join us, my lady.” Jaime teased as Brienne approached his side. Brienne narrowed her eyes, but could not hide the mirth in her eyes and tone while muttering at him. “Piss of.”

Looking into the distance, they could see the small group of Stark bannerman and a wheelhouse making its way up the road. As the group reached the gates and entered the courtyard, Brienne felt her body hum in excitement. She still felt some guilt in having to leave Sansa behind, but she knew the young woman was safe with Jon.

As the door to the carriage opened, Sansa stepped out with a beaming smile. Only a step behind her was Arya.

“Arya!” The words escaped Brienne’s lips before she could stop them. The young girl cast a wolfish grin Bienne’s way while hopping down from the carriage. “Hello again Brienne.”

Brienne could sense Jaime looking frantically between her and the Stark sisters. “Ayra. I thought… or rather I assumed…”

“That I was dead? I’m not so easy to kill.”

Before Brienne and Jaime could question the girl father, Sansa was in Brienne’s arms. Pulling back after the embrace, Sansa place her hands on Brienne’s elbows and appraised her. “You look much better. I see Ser Jaime here has been true to his word.”

Brienne beamed at the girl. “Yes, he has. Lady Sansa, this is Aunt Genna.”

Sansa approached the Lannister figurehead and the ladies curtsied to one another. As if sensing Sansa’s slight hesitance, Genna spoke in a commanding tone. “Lady Sansa I doubt you remember me. I was at your wedding to Tyrion. I am well aware of what you endured under my brother, niece, and great-nephew. I can assure you that you will find none of that here.”

At the woman’s words, Brienne watched as Sansa visibly softened. Turning back to Arya, Brienne observed the girl staring at her stump. This was something Brienne had yet to come to terms with yet; the staring. _At least it draws attention away from my face. Now I know what Jaime wears that ridiculous false hand._ Arya looked back to Brienne’s face. “I’m left-handed you know. I would love to train with you while I’m here. I want to train with the woman who beat the Hound.”

Genna inhaled sharply behind them. “What!? Gods child, you fought the Hound!?”

Arya smirked and did not break eye contact with Brienne. “Aye, she did. Beat she shit out of him and left him for dead at the bottom of a ravine.” The smirk was quickly gone from her face. “I’m sorry I didn’t trust you, but given the position I was in I’m certain you can understand.”

Brienne understood all too well. Sometimes it is best to rely on no one except yourself. With Jaime, she was learning this didn’t need endure everything alone, but until her rescue at Winterfell it had been her mantra. “I understand my lady. I’m just glad to see you so well. Shall we go inside? I’m curious to hear how you came to find your way home.”

The four entered the hall where attendants had set out food and tea to break their fast. As they began eating and making idle conversation, Arya looked to Jaime. “So, we are a table of three left-handed fighters. Did the Bolton bastard takes yours too?”

Jaime raised his brows at the girl and put down his spoonful of porridge. “Different Bolton bannerman. Different time. Same companion.” Jaime gave a soft nudge to Brienne’s side and she could feel a blush creep up her neck.

“Why did they take it?” Arya’s question broke Jaime’s soft gaze from Brienne.

With a sharp inhale, Jaime looked the young wolf in the eye. “They meant to rape Lady Brienne. My big mouth was able to stop them from doing so, but cost me my hand.”

Arya considered his words and followed immediately with more a statement than question. “And then you went for her when Ramsey had her.” Jaime nodded in affirmation and Brienne was not certain what to make of the line of questioning from the young girl. Before Brienne could put more thought to it, Arya spoke again.

“You were never on my list, but your sister is. I was headed south to King’s Landing to find her, but I ran into some Lannister bannerman on the way west. They had fled the city not even a fortnight prior. Said the West was finally free from under the crown and they were returning home to join their bannerman who had already marched to save Winterfell with the Golden Lion. Said the Golden Lion was back at the Rock with his betrothed for their wedding. That the North and Stormlands were making their way too.”

Arya’s smile was deadly. “I figure I’ve crossed enough names off my list… for now. I was there you know. At the Twins when you joined the Freys to celebrate their victory of my family. Over _stealing_ my kin’s ancestral home. I didn’t come for you that night. You looked like you didn’t want to be there. You looked disgusted by them and I listened to you speaking with that sellsword going on about who I now know to be Brienne. Had you been on my list, the North would have come for you as it came for the Freys.”

Genna gasped from beside Jaime. Brienne could see Genna’s hands tense into a ball. “That was you!? You killed my husband’s kin!?”

Arya looked at the woman in confusion. “You’re a Frey?”

Genna huffed in irritation. “I’m a Lannister! My husband is a Frey.”

Arya responded immediately; her eyes clouded in indifference. “I’m not sorry for it. The Freys killed my family and betrayed guest right. Then they stole my kin’s ancestral home.”

Genna guffawed. “Girl, had they done that to my family, I would have done worse than poison. My husband broke from his family when we married. He might as well be a Lannister himself. I’m glad of it. Walder was a crotchety old shit.”

Arya’s smile appeared more youthful at the statement. She turned her attention to Jaime and pointed at Genna. “I like her much better than your father.”

Jaime rolled his eyes. “That wouldn’t take much. You didn’t get to experience him in his full glory.”

Arya’s eyes flashed with mischief. “I was his cupbearer at Harrenhal.” Brienne felt her heartrate pickup and she dropped her spoon into the bowl.

“I was traveling disguised as a boy with a group set for the Wall with one of my father’s acquaintances of the Night’s Watch. He was the only one to know I was a girl. Had nothing but the _best_ things to say about his family.”

Jaime’s smile was cutting. “I can only imagine. He was always a most encouraging father.” The dripping sarcasm in Jaime’s tone did not go unnoticed by the group. “I can only stand to see great improvement with my new goodfather.” Casting an award-winning smile at Brienne, she felt herself shrink in. _Oh Gods. Mayhap we will add to the long list of unfortunate things we have in common._ As if reading her thoughts, Jaime placed his left hand on her knee. “Are you not excited to see him?”

Brienne forced a smile to her face. “It has been some time since I’m seen my father. I’m not quite certain what to expect.”

Sansa spoke up for the first time in a while. “What is he like?”

Brienne began fidgeting with her tunic and nails; a habit her septa would often scold her for.

“Well… he is quite large. Good with a sword too. A fairly commanding presence.”

Looking up to meet the room, she observed everyone staring as if awaiting her to continue.

“That’s pretty much it I suppose. I don’t know him very well.” Jaime gave her a look that suggested they would have words on that later.

Jaime looked back to the group. “Wonderful. Well I’m sure he will be in a great mood upon arrival. After all, his only living heir is marrying the Kingslayer.”


	3. East Meets West

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double posting day! Part 1 of Selwyn's arrival from Jaime's POV.

“So are we going to talk about this? Your father that is.” The door had barely shut to their room and Jaime couldn’t contain himself any longer. The remainder of that day with the Stark girls, Jaime couldn’t keep his mind from the brief conversation about Lord Tarth. He kept watching Brienne as she spoke with the Stark girls. Arya had prattled on about some Faceless Man nonsense and feeding Walder Frey his own sons.

Jaime watched as Brienne’s shoulders tensed at his question and she would not turn to face him. “Not much to say really.” _So this is how its to be._

“I just want to know what I’m walking into. Is he understanding, supportive, kind, brooding, a prick?” Brienne chuckled at the last adjective.

“He is… I… I don’t know Jaime. Truthfully I don’t know him very well.”

Jaime sat on the edge of the bed and ran his hand over his face and through his hair. “What was your relationship like with him? Weren’t you on Tarth with him?”

Brienne sat down in a huff near the fireplace. She leaned back in the chair and looked into the flames. “I don’t know him very well because he didn’t spend much time around me. I saw him for evening meals. I watched him help train the men in the yard. I saw him in court when I had to be present.”

“Who raised you then? When did your mother die?”

Brienne grimaced slightly at the question. “I was raised by my septa. I think I was two or three when my mother died. I don’t remember her. I just remember that when she died and the twin girls not long thereafter, my brother and I didn’t see my father very often. Then Galladon died a year later and it was like we were living on different islands.”

 _Gods, that is a lot of death for one family in a short period of time._ “Mayhap your father was grieving.”

Brienne scoffed at his comment. “Yes, well it must have been difficult for him. Losing all the decent heirs.”

“Don’t say that Brienne! I’m sure he is very proud of you.”

For the first time since they arrived back at the room, Brienne looked at him. There was no light in her sapphire pools. “That is one thing I can guarantee and it is that he is not proud. Did you know I had three broken betrothals? There is still time left for you to run you know.”

 _Three?_ “I did not know that. To whom?”

Brienne sighed and looked back to the fire. “One was just a boy; one of Lord Caron’s sons. He died not long after we met on his tenth nameday. Ronnet Connington was the second. That ended spectacularly after he took one look at me. The last was Humfrey Wagstaff. He was five and sixty; older than my father. He was a family acquaintance and needed land. I broke his ribs and collarbone. My father gave up after that. Neither Tarth nor a reverse bride price was enough for any man to wed and bed me.”

“A reverse bride price!?”

Brienne cast a dark smile at Jaime. “Yes, double what was offered as ransom to Locke.”

 _Six hundred gold dragons. Gods._ “So I’m sorry Jaime, but I can’t tell you much more about my father. I don’t quite know what to expect myself, but I’m preparing for the worst.”

Jaime’s blood ran cold thinking of Brienne’s life on Tarth. His own mocking words from years ago echoed in his mind. _Your childhood must have been awful for you._ Jaime thought back to his own childhood. Tywin had been a truly horrible father once Jaime’s mother died. Jaime could never please the man. At least he had his siblings and Aunt Genna. Of his uncles, a couple were decent and he had great fun with his cousin Daven and his friend, Addam. _Did Brienne have any friends? Was anyone ever tender with her? Did anyone kiss her scraped knees or put a loving arm around her shoulder?_

Jaime thought it best not to darken the mood further and instead tried to jest with her. “Well if you want him to feel proud, stand next to me. You’ll shine in comparison.”

Slipping into bed that night, Jaime held Brienne a little closer than usual as if trying to will away the pain of her formative years.

The next morning, they broke their fast with Sansa and Arya again. Brienne and Sansa sat on the veranda having tea while watching Jaime and Arya spar on the grass in front of them. _Gods this little wolf is deadly with that tiny sword._ As Jaime prattled on while trying and failing to land a blow to the lithe girl, an attendant approached. “My lord. The contingent from Tarth as arrived at the docks. They will be at the castle by late afternoon.” Glancing to Brienne, he could see her face drop slightly at the words. _I’m here for you wench. I won’t let you father sully this for you._

Within the hour, they stood in the same spots from the prior day’s welcome for Sansa and Arya. Unlike the day prior, Jaime could see the tense set in Brienne’s shoulders. Reaching his left hand to the small of her back, he tried to give his best encouraging smile.

As the party arrived, Jaime did not need to guess which of the men was Lord Tarth. Brienne was being modest when she described the man as ‘quite large’. The man had the stature of the Mountain and a presence to match it. He had blue eyes and blonde, wavy hair that fell just below his jaw. Selwyn had a neatly trimmed beard to match his blonde locks and rosy cheeks that reminded Jaime of Brienne’s.

The man climbed down from his mount and approached Brienne. Stopping at an arm’s distance, he looked Brienne up and down; silent judgement in his eyes. “Daughter. From the parts of you that I can see you look well. Now lets see it.” Jaime noticed that Brienne had kept her hand and stumped clasped tightly behind her back. Her eyes barely met Selwyn’s deep gaze. Pulling her stump forward, Jaime watched as Selwyn flinched in a manner that reminded him too much of Cersei’s reaction to his missing hand.

Selwyn sucked in a deep breath and seemed to reconcile the matter internally. “Hello father.” _He hasn’t even touched her._ Jaime had to do everything in his power to not scream at the man. He watched on as Brienne gave a hopeful smile to her father, but the older Lord looked away abruptly at his men. Extending an arm back towards someone in his party, an older gentleman walked to Selwyn’s side. “My lady! Good to see you again. Your father told me of this… injury. We’ll have to work to do on that left hand.”

Brienne looked away from her father to the man and smiled sadly. “Hello Ser Goodwin. I would appreciate that. I promise your lessons were not in vain before they took my hand. I used everything you taught me.” The aged knight beside Selwyn seemed fond of Brienne and Jaime felt glad of that.

As if suddenly realizing where she was, Brienne stammered and pointed back to Jaime. “Father, this is Ser Ja…”

“The Kingslayer. Yes, I know of him. He was but a pup at his father’s heels when I saw him last.” _There it is. Kingslayer. Oathbreaker. Man without honor_. It dripped off Selwyn’s tongue as if a curse.

“His name is Ser Jaime, father! Were it not for him I would be dead twice over.” It was the first glimpse of the old Brienne since Jaime saw her at Riverrun. Chin raised defiantly at her father. For a moment, he couldn’t take his eyes of Brienne. He was awestruck. Snapping back to the task at hand, Jaime stepped forward and held his hand out for Selwyn in greeting. “Welcome Lord Tarth.”

The man took Jaime’s hand and gave it a _very_ firm squeeze. _Gods it’s the only one I have left and this man means to crush it into pieces._ The look of disdain in Selwyn’s eyes did not go unnoticed by Jaime. Jaime turned to introduce his aunt. “Lord Tarth, my aunt, Genna Frey.”

“Genna Lannister! I’m a Lannister thank you. Some crotchety old Frey will never change that.” Genna extended her hand to Selwyn who placed a kissed on the back of her hand. “Good to see you Genna. It has been some years.”

Genna smiled warmly. “It has. Now lets go inside lest we want to dine in the dirt.” Genna called to a group of attendants to move the belongings from the Tarth contingent into their assigned quarters. As Selwyn and his group moved to enter the castle behind Genna who was already carrying on about the amenities, Jaime stood back to wait for Brienne. She seemed frozen in place and had a distant look in her eyes. Touching her elbow lightly with his hand, Brienne reacted as if awoken from a dream.

“Sorry. I was just…”

“Reflecting on that warmest of receptions? Me too. Lets go have some wine and proceed to ignore them all for the rest of the night. Shall we?” Jaime extended his right elbow so that Brienne’s left hand could grab it.

Entering the hall, it appeared that Genna had spared no expense for their welcome feast. Looking to the serving trays, Jaime cringed at the sight of roast boar. He leaned over to whisper into Brienne’s ear “Good. We can fail at dinner together.”

Taking seats across from the Stark girls, Brienne sat to Jaime’s left. The group from Tarth slowly filed in from their tour; lead by Genna who was still yammering on. Jaime watched as Brienne’s eyes found her father but lowered at the realization he wasn’t going to sit next to her. Selwyn seated himself diagonal from Brienne; a seat removed from Sansa. Genna sat to Brienne’s side and Jaime couldn’t help but start to feel contempt for the man. Ser Goodwin sat between Selwyn and Sansa as the other men from Tarth filtered into the hall. Reaching for Brienne’s knee, Jaime squeeze it tightly hoping she understood that she wasn’t alone in this.

Similar to the first meal with the Stark sisters, the conversation started with small talk. Talk of the trip to the Rock. Talk of Tarth. Talk of the bloody weather. Jaime noticed that Brienne was strangely quiet as she struggled to stab a small tomato with her fork. Then all seven hells broke loose.

Selwyn abruptly looked up from his course. “So child tell me. Did you only now decide it was time to wed since you’re incapable of playing the part of knight?” Jaime cast a glance towards Brienne as did everyone else at the table.

“I’m training with my left-hand father. Ser Jaime did it. Surely with enough practice…”

“Nonsense! Ser Jaime is lord of a great house. He is a military commander. I doubt he will be on the frontlines in any wars to come. You on the other hand are no military commander. What do you need to train your left hand for?”

Brienne swallowed deeply but held firm. “I know I’m not, but I’ve been getting better. I can still fight.”

Selwyn huffed in irritation. “Do you mean to get yourself killed girl!? When will you let go of this girlish fantasy of yours? You are not a knight.”

“Yes, she is!” It was little Arya who spoke confidently at the older lord. “I watched her beat the Hound. She had been sent by my mother to find me. She fought better than any man I had seen fight before.”

Jaime felt pride wash over him and appreciation for the girl. He looked to see Ser Goodwin flashing a big grin at Brienne. “Truly child? You beat the Hound!?”

Brienne nodded shyly at the man Jaime assumed to be her instructor on Tarth.

“She saved me from guaranteed death. She completed her oath to my mother and saw me safe to Winterfell. Saved me from the man who ultimately took her hand.” Sansa cast a cool gaze at Selwyn, mirroring her sister’s defiant tone.

“She bested me when I had two hands. She also laid waste to your Stormland forces at the melee at Britterbridge. Ser Loras among them.” At Jaime’s words, Ser Goodwin’s smile widened. “Yes, word of her accomplishment reached Tarth. We were quite proud.” Casting a look at his lord, Selwyn’s mask did not break. He seemed to consider his daughter before speaking.

“Other word reached Tarth. Word that my daughter had become the Kingslayer’s Whore.” Jaime felt the ground drop beneath him. He had heard the moniker in the camps as well. As nasty nickname bestowed on Brienne by Lock and his men.

“She is no man’s whore least of all mine! The nickname was unfairly earned as result of her efforts to keep me alive when Locke’s men took my hand. The same men mind you who sent for her ransom.” Jaime cast a knowing glance at Selwyn who had the good grace to look ashamed at the memory. For a moment Jaime thought Selwyn would relent. Thought that Selwyn would finally show care towards his daughter, but instead Jaime watched as the man sucked in a breath and directed his ire at him.

“So you seek to judge me, Kingslayer?”

“Judge you? Why do you feel some guilt over it? Perhaps in retrospect you realize that you should have offered far more? _Double_ some might even say. Well lucky for you I went back for her. I will always go back for her.”

“If you will all excuse me, I would like to have words with my future goodson.”

“Father! Aunt Genna, has put together a lovely feast and I think…”

“Aunt Genna? Is she your aunt now? Last I checked I am your father Brienne. Your only living kin. I wish to speak with the boy who means to wed my daughter. The boy whose name has been so attached to yours in recent years. The boy who killed his king.”

“Alright enough now! My nephew may be a lot of things, but lacking honor and indecent he is not! Why don’t the two of you go have your little chat quickly. Sort this nonsense out!”

Selwyn and Jaime stood to leave, but Genna wasn’t done with Selwyn yet

“It’s a curious thing Sel. The one thing you argued most with my brother about was his coldness with the children after Joanna’s death. You seemed to have taken a page from his books. I had thought more of you.”


	4. A Lion and An Evenstar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double posting day! Part 2 of Selwyn's arrival from Selwyn's POV.

Storming into the study, hot on Jaime’s heels, Selwyn slammed the door behind them.

The boy rounded on him, fury in his eyes. “Is this why you’ve been so cold to Brienne? Because she has agreed to marry the _Kingslayer_?”

Selwyn balked at Jaime’s words. “I have not been cold to Brienne! What I mean to speak with you about has nothing do with my feelings towards my daughter.”

“Oh, so you have feelings towards your daughter. That is a relief. I was starting to wonder if you recognized her. With the vacant reaction you gave her, Brienne may as well have been some servant passing by to take your cloak.”

Selwyn felt his face burn with rage. “Don’t you dare speak of things you can’t begin to comprehend. I admit that I have been a shit father to her. I have wasted too many years wondering after her. But I did not push her away because I lacked capacity love for her. I pushed her away because she wanted to fight and I couldn’t stomach losing another child. My last child! You can’t imagine what it is like to lose your entire family. All of your children!”

“I have! By my count, I have lost the same amount of children as you. But you haven’t lost all of yours like I have. You still have one in the other room who very much needs her father.”

Selwyn recoiled in shock. “So you admit it then. The rumors are true. You lay with your own sister.”

Selwyn watched as the boy paled. “Yes. I did. They were all of my seed.”

“And you wonder why I don’t want this marriage. The kingslayer. An oathbreaker and sister-fucker does NOT deserve my daughter.”

“No. I don’t.” Jaime’s words shocked Selwyn into silence. “No man deserves your daughter. She is too good for this world. Maid and Warrior made flesh. But I love her and I won’t apologize for that. I will spend everyday for the rest of my life fighting for her and proving my love to her. You wasted many years not being a father to her and I wasted many years loving the wrong woman. I found the one I am meant for now and I won’t let her go unless she asks me to.”

“Have you dishonored her?”

Selwyn watched as the boy chuckled at the question and raised his eyes to the heavens.

“I haven’t stuck my cock in her if that’s what you’re asking.” Selwyn felt his hands ball into fists and all he could picture was pummeling this arrogant lion in front of him. “Truthfully were she desiring me to lay with her, I cannot guarantee you that I would have patiently waited for our wedding night. But I haven’t touched her in that way and I will wait for as long as she needs; even after we are wed. She has been through more than you realize and I will wait until she feels safe and trusts me.”

_More than I realize. By the Gods what has happened to my baby girl!?_

“What do you mean by that? What has happened to her?”

“Ramsay. She is still a maid, but the bastard… _touched_ her.” Selwyn watched as the boy ground out the words. Anger evident in his features. Selwyn wanted to be sick. Someone had hurt his little star and as usual, he wasn’t there.

Selwyn sighed and took a seat on a chair in the corner. Rubbing his face furiously, he tried to collect himself. “Is this the man who took her hand?” Selwyn looked up to watch the boy nod affirmatively. “Did he do anything else to her?”

The boy inhaled sharply and looked away. “That is her story to tell.”

“And what of your hand? You said Locke took it? The same animal who sought ransom for Brienne.”

Selwyn watched as the boy dropped his gaze to the false hand and huffed a laugh. “Yes. They meant to rape her. It was an easy price to pay.” _This boy lost his hand for my girl?_

Before Selwyn could press further, the boy spoke up. “Why only 300 gold dragons? I understand you’ve offered more for less.”

Selwyn hung his head in shame. “I have no excuse other than I never had the 600 dragons to begin with. First, I had to find a taker. Then I planned to seek a loan from the Iron Bank. I should have taken the same approach with Locke. I should have offered more. I only offered what I had.” The boy looked apprehensive of his answer, but he was a Lannister. To them money grew on trees. _How can he possibly understand what I was up against!? I thought the man would demand the ransom immediately or else Brienne would be killed._

Selwyn inhaled deeply and turned back to the boy who was now leaning against the desk at the center of the room. _Gods he looks like his father. He seems different than the old lion though. Much more like his mother._

“None of this is relevant to your right to my daughter’s hand.”

The boy threw back his head and chuckled. “Isn’t it though.”

“What in the seven hells is that supposed to mean?”

Selwyn watched as green eyes moved to meet his. “If you weren’t such a shit father, Brienne would likely realize what a shit man I am. Then she would not accept my cloak.”

 _This shit kills his king and lays with his own sister and passes judgement on me!?_ “You are hardly making a sound argument for yourself!”

“No, but it explains a lot. I know I have done horrible things for my family, but Brienne makes me want to be better. To be more. She is like my guiding star and I am lost without her. I will not apologize for killing Aerys. He was a madman, a rapist, and a murderer. I will not apologize to anyone for laying with my sister. I regret it and all the trouble it caused the kingdom, but I _thought_ I loved her. I would do anything for someone I love. In truth I just didn’t understand what love is. Brienne would never ask dishonorable things of my love as Cersei did. I trust Brienne with my heart.”

“Is she happy?” _Gods please tell me she is happy. Even if I had no part in it, let her be happy._

“I’m trying to help her find happiness. She is a bit _difficult_ to read at times. Her past and the matter with Ramsay do little to aid my cause, but I’m trying. And I will never stop trying until I see her happy.”

Selwyn huffed a laugh. The words ‘Brienne’ and ‘difficult’ were near interchangeable. “See to it that she is or I will run you through with a sword myself.”

“Do you love her?” The boy’s question felt like a slap across the face.

“Of course I do! She is my daughter!”

The boy shrugged like it was the most obvious question in the world. “Have you told her as much?”

Selwyn felt his throat run dry and his stomach drop. Without waiting for a response, the boy moved to leave. “Are we done now? I am quite hungry and I would like to ensure Brienne isn’t trying to use a knife with her mouth to cut that absurd boar my aunt had prepared.”

Selwyn stood and nodded at the boy. As they made their way back towards the dining hall, Selwyn observed his daughter from a distance as they entered. Her shoulders were rolled in slightly, a posture that transported him back to her childhood. The rest of the group was laughing and carrying on while she solemnly pushed some vegetables around on her plate. Grabbing Jaime by the shoulder, he stopped the boy in his tracks and pushed past him to claim the seat next to Brienne.

Selwyn watched as shock washed over his daughter’s face as he sat down and took her plate; carving her boar into bite sized pieces without so much as a word. From the corner of his eye, he watched as the boy sat next to Ser Goodwin and cast a worried glance at Brienne. _Perhaps he’ll do._

The days leading up to the wedding passed in a blur. Selwyn took to the yards with Ser Goodwin daily to watch his daughter’s progress. She sparred with the young wolf, Pod, and Jaime. Selwyn was impressed by how well her technique was adapting to the loss of her dominant hand. After the first day or two of observing, he and Ser Goodwin interceded as they were wont to do in her childhood. Then the day of the wedding came.

Selwyn could hardly feel this was real. He had tried and failed on multiple occasion to see his only living child married off. _How I wish her mother was here to see this._ Knocking on her door before the ceremony, Selwyn slipped inside to see Genna fussing about. He always like Genna. She shared all of Tywin’s best traits and few of his worst. Genna almost reminded him of Brienne in some ways; or at least the Brienne who left Tarth some years ago.

“Daughter. I haven’t seen you in a dress since you were a girl.”

Brienne turned quickly to see her father. _Gods she looks like a lady; most unexpected._ Genna had outdone herself. Brienne wore a blue fabric that complemented her eyes. The sleeves were long and the bodice tight, showing off the lean contours of Brienne’s training. Rather than a large, bulky skirt worn by most women at court, this dress was more fitted down through the legs with only the slightest flare at the bottom. It made Brienne look far less awkward than most dresses she had been forced into over the years. This dress played to her lean curves. The waist had a thin silver sash that matched the silver beading at the V-neckline of the dress. Upon closer inspection, Selwyn could see that they were little silver moons and starbursts just like the Tarth sigil.

Much to Selwyn’s dismay, he could see the faint outline of scars on Brienne’s back as the backside of the dress dipped just below Brienne’s shoulder blades. _What did that Bolton boy do to you my starlight?_

“I see this is your handywork Genna. I thank you for this.”

Genna beamed and looked at Brienne. “Anything for the woman who saved my nephew. I’ll leave you two to it. See you out there.” As she made her way back, Genna cast one final glance at Selwyn. “And Sel! Try to infuse a little less Tywin in your parenting.”

Selwyn huffed and paced around to Brienne’s other side, taking her all in. Her hair had been softly parted down the middle in a flattering way; not the sharp male cut that she had donned before setting off to Renly’s camp; what little hair was left pushed straight back. Selwyn knew his daughter would never have songs written of her beauty, but she was his baby girl. Her freckles came to life in the sun’s morning rays which danced in through the balcony.

“How do you feel?”

Brienne snorted. “Ridiculous. Worse than naked. I would have preferred armor and sword.”

Selwyn chuckled. “Well the armor I don’t know about, but we’ll get you the sword. I knew you would want as much and I sent that man squire of yours off to fetch it.”

Brienne visibly relaxed at his words. A flood of emotions hit Selwyn as he thought back on his wife and deceased children. He mourned them in ways he shouldn’t have. He mourned them by blocking out Brienne. The only star left in his sky. He was so afraid of having the last piece of his heart torn out that he neglected to nurture it. He let it wither and fade until he had to squint to make it out at all. Selwyn knew it was inexcusable. For too long he protected his own shattered heart more than his daughter and it nearly killed her.

Selwyn had held Brienne once. The day she was born. Selwyn had spent the last years berating himself over that fact. _I never hugged her. I never patted her little head. I never held her hand. I never hoisted her onto my shoulders. I never touched her. It seems the only way she has been touched in this world, aside from Jaime, has been violently._

After Brienne was born, his wife had fallen into a depression and grew detached. The maester said it wasn’t unheard of but should be taken very seriously. Selwyn had turned all his attention to his wife; leaving Galladon and newborn Brienne to the care of Septa Roelle and a wet-nurse. His wife recovered and smiled once again, but that happiness was short-lived. She died less than three years later on the birthing bed and Selwyn felt a wall go up around his heart. His wife had been his life, his light, his compass. _My guiding star._ Selwyn chuckled at the boy’s description of Brienne in the study the other night. When the twins died, Selwyn built the wall higher to shield the fragments of his heart. When Galladon drowned a year later, Selwyn didn’t need to erect a higher wall. There was nothing left. Nothing for Brienne. Just that fading, withering piece.

Selwyn lifted his chin to meet her eyes in the mirror. “I’m sorry Brienne. I hope this boy brings you the happiness I did not. I am proud of you.” With a touch to her arm, the most he dared attempt since the day of her birth, Selwyn backed away and headed for the sept. _I do love you little starlight._


	5. A Wedding and a Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another double posting day. Jaime and Brienne are wed. They receive a request not long after the wedding.

The wedding passed in a blur with Jaime remembering very little except Brienne. Her dress. Her hair. Her smile. Her laugh. His cloak on her. His hand on hers. His stump on hers. Jaime knew how uncomfortable Brienne would be with the bedding and even though Genna concurred it was not to happen, Jaime did not trust his cousins and friends. They had taken to Brienne and he knew they would not intentionally make her uncomfortable, but they were into their ale and wine in such a manner that he didn’t trust.

Leaning to Brienne, Jaime whispered into her ear. “Want to get out of here before they get too rowdy?” Brienne’s returning look shone with appreciation. Pulling her chair back for her, the pair slowly slipped from the feast and ran down the halls.

Entering their room Jaime was pleased to see that the attendants laid out wine and finger desserts for them. The two drank a little wine and talked. Shared stories from their childhood; nothing too serious or drudging up bad memories. Jus the light ones. Jaime and Tyrion playing knights and dragons. Brienne returning in waterlogged dresses to Evenfall Hall from her excursions in the surf.

Eventually as they hour grew, they helped each other disrobe. Standing before each other in their smallclothes, Jaime could sense the hesitation in Brienne’s body language and moved to stand before her. “Brienne, we don’t have to do anything. We can just sleep.”

Brienne met his eyes with a confidence he so missed; mirroring their fight on the bridge. “Do you want to lay with me?”

Jaime’s cock twitched at the question and he cleared his throat as he moved to cover his growing member. “That is not important. What is important is what you want. What you are comfortable with.”

Brienne’s eyes did not break contact from his. “I trust you.”

Jaime felt his heartrate pickup and his breathing turn shallow. _Gods is this real. Please wake me up if this is a cruel dream._ Carefully, Jaime brought his hand to Brienne’s hip and slowly pushed down her smallclothing. He felt her hand come to his hip and return the movement. _Its bloody hot in here._

Raising his good hand to caress her cheek, Jaime stared intently into Brienne’s gorgeous eyes. Leaning up every so slightly on his toes, he pressed a firm kiss to her lips. As he moved to comb his fingers through her hair, Jaime felt Brienne’s lips part beneath his and her good hand move behind his back to his shoulder. Deepening the kiss, they stepped into each other and Jaime felt his cock press against her pelvis; strained with want. As he guided her back towards the bed, Jaime had to continuously remind himself to be careful how he moved his hand.

Laying her down gently on the bed, Jaime climbed in atop her and deepened the kiss. His cock pressed firmly against her folds, but not pushing forward. Before he moved again, Jaime broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. “We can stop at any point. Just tell me.” _Gods please don’t though._

Brienne nodded and brought her hand back to his head, pulling him in for a kiss. He made his way down her body using only his mouth. As he reached his destination, Jaime paused and placed his good hand on her thigh.

He lowered his head and pushed her over the peak. After, he crawled back up and took in her bright smile. “I wasn’t expecting… that.” She muttered shyly. Jaime smiled and pressed a kiss to her lips. Lining himself up at her entrance, he paused again. “Are you certain?”

Brienne hooked her legs behind his back and pulled him closer, kissing him again. _I’ll take that as a ‘yes’._

Jamie pushed into her and waited for Brienne to adjust to the sensation. It was like nothing Jaime ever felt before. He refused to compare being with Brienne to Cersei, but with Brienne he felt they just fit together in a way he never could have imagined. His body felt like it was erupting in wildire from want. Looking deep into Brienne’s eyes, he began to move. Jaime summoned every bit of restrain in himself to prevent from spilling before she peaked again. When he felt her tremble around him, Jaime thrust twice more and spilled deep inside of her.

After their coupling, Jaime relished in the warmth of their embrace. Enjoyed the lack of urgency in their breaking union. He didn’t need to hide and sneak out before the sun came up. He could hold Brienne until the morning and wake her with a kiss. The next morning, Jaime found the only thing more enjoyable than falling asleep with Brienne in his arms, fully sated, was waking up beside her and taking her over the peak again.

A fortnight passed before the Tarth contingent made their way home. They used the time to discuss the best approach with Cersei’s demands. Arya and Sansa eagerly participated in the meetings on behalf of the few Northmen that lingered with them. During that fortnight after the weeding, Jaime was also pleased to observe Selwyn interacting more warmly with Brienne. A gentle touch to her arm. A pat on the head. A repositioning of her sword as she sparred Pod or Arya. Slowly, his Brienne was coming back to him. The Brienne who looked at him confidently on the bridge in the Riverlands. The Brienne who demanded he keep his oath to Lady Catelyn upon return to King’s Landing. The Brienne who marched into his tent at Riverrun and demanded to see the Blackfish.

As Jaime and Brienne approached the docks to see Selwyn’s ship off, Jaime watched as pride flooded Selwyn’s face as he waved to his daughter from the deck.

The weeks since the wedding were thrilling to Jaime. He never felt more at home then when he and Brienne came together in the night or in the early morning rays. If Jaime was lucky, sometimes during a midday bath after their morning spar.

Another fortnight passed with the Stark sisters within the castle walls. Arya wanted to stay longer to help Brienne train. Sansa wanted to stay longer to ensure Brienne’s continued emotional recovery. With Jon at Winterfell, Sansa felt little need to rush back. ‘There must always be a Stark in Winterfell’, the girls had stated several times since their stay began. Nearly a week later, the Stark girls prepared to return north. Jaime was surprised to find himself thinking on how much they would miss the young Stark girls’ company. That morning as the Starks were loading up their carriage, a raven came from Jon.

_Ser Jaime and Lady Brienne,_

_I hope this letter finds you both well. Seven Blessings on your marriage. Arya wrote to let me know of her safe return and I look forward to seeing her soon. I have received a most interesting correspondence from your brother, Tyrion Lannister. He has arrived at Dragonstone with Daenerys Targaryen. They bid me present myself before the woman who proclaims herself rightful heir to the throne._

_Ordinarily I would not act, but I have learned from Samwell Tarly that Dragonstone is rich in dragon glass which can defeat the dead. I beseech you to join me and help me persuade Daenerys to allow me to mine it. I am hopeful you can persuade your brother as he will trust you more than me. I would also appreciate if you can convince your goodfather to meet us there with troops from the Stormlands. Mayhap if she sees us unified, she won’t push the matter of her claim until after the war with the dead. My hope is she will aid us. I understand from your brother that she has a sizable army and three full grown dragons._

_I understand you might be hesitant given your history with her father, but I’m sure Tyrion will grant you guest right. I will also require your safety if I am to appear before her._

_Yours_

_Jon Snow_

Pacing back and forth in his solar, Jaime snapped his head up at the sound of the door opening. _Brienne._

“Here. This is what I wanted you to see.” Handing the letter to Brienne, he watched her pour through the letter. Brienne cast a wary eye at Jaime. “We should show the Sansa and Arya.”

Moving into the yard, the girls could immediately sense something was amiss. Handing them the letter, Jaime watched as both girls exchanged a look; eyebrows raised at the words before them. Sansa spoke first.

“It’s not safe. If she is half as mad as her father, no promise of guest right will matter. Aerys burnt my family in the throne room upon arrival of what was to be a peaceful visit.” Jaime ran his hand through his hair and exhaled loudly. He remembered that day. Bile rose in his throat as memories of Stark screams and the scent of burning flesh came flooding back to him. Then he felt Brienne’s steadying hand on his arm. A knowing look in her eyes.

Jaime took a breath before continuing. “I know. I promised Jon though. I mean to keep that oath.”

Brienne looked at him like he sprouted another head. “At the risk of your life?”

Sansa interjected and shared Brienne’s concerns. “We don’t know her. It seems too risky.”

Arya spoke up from near the carriage. “I’ll join you. Between myself, Jon, and your goodfather, we won’t let her torch you.” The thought of dying by way of dragonfire sent a shiver down Jaime’s spine. I can’t leave Brienne.

Jaime looked at Brienne with worry in his eyes. “I won’t leave you. I made a promise. I also won’t have you come with me. Its too dangerous. Mayhap I could send some of my bannermen. I also won’t ask Selwyn to go if I’m not there. I could never forgive myself if something happened.”

Jaime could see Brienne’s internal struggle and he knew that she understood his plight better than anyone. He swore an oath to Jon. He didn’t believe the tales of the dead, but he promised to help. On the other hand, he knew he might be walking into his death.

Sending Lannister bannermen would not be the show of faith necessary to sway the dragon queen to let them mine the land. _It must be me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll need to be quick with this story as I'll be on vacation in a week. Probably will end up double or triple posting chapters to get this done in time.


	6. Oathkeeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime decides how to proceed with the request.

“Do you want to go. Be honest with me?”

Jaime sighed and scratched his head. “Yes and no. I don’t want to leave you, but I want to keep my oath.” Jaime and Brienne had retreated into the castle to discuss the matter privately. Shutting the door to the study, Jaime inwardly chuckled at finding himself in the same room he had met with Selwyn in just over a moon ago.

Brienne looked to the floor and back into his green eyes. “Then you should go. I will be fine. I have Pod to train with and Genna to keep me in line.” A small smile tugged at her lips. “I have taken care of myself for a long time. I should not be the reason you stay back. I’m only worried about Daenerys.”

Jaime loved seeing the spark in her eyes. The determination and bravery. He didn’t want to smother her and she was more than safe at the Rock with his family and bannermen. “Alright. I will leave Ser Addam behind to lead the household guard just in case. I trust him more than any of my men. I’ll take Daven and some other men with me.” Jaime looked back into her sapphire pools. She seemed pleased with his decision which made him happy. _Cersei would have scoffed at the notion of my leaving her even if it meant breaking an oath. Brienne would scoff at the idea of abandoning an oath to babysit a grown woman._

“I suppose that frightening Stark child means to join me. If I don’t return and the Dragon Queen claims I never arrived, don’t eat any pies.” Brienne chuckled at his words and threw her arms around him. “When will you leave?”

“Well I suppose I should write Jon and your father. I’ll wait for Jon’s confirmation that the Daenerys agrees not to feed me to her dragons upon arrival. Lets go eat. All this talk of dragon food and pies is making me hungry.”

After Jaime updated the Stark sisters on his plan, Sansa set out with the small group of Northmen to ensure her safe return to Winterfell. Arya remained behind and happily resumed her sparring sessions with Brienne while Jaime visited the rookery to have a letter sent to Jon and Selwyn.

Selwyn’s response came within the week. Jaime expected Jon’s letter would take longer as he was needed to correspond with Tyrion and Daenerys.

_Gods, boy. I can’t say I’m pleased to hear about a meeting with a Targaryen, but I will join you. It is one thing to live in open rebellion. It is all altogether different thing to pledge to a different sovereign. I know this from experience as you may recall. I almost lost my daughter that way._

_I will offer what support I can, but I don’t feel it best to make commitments on behalf of all the vassal houses of the Stormlands. Let me know when I should aim to arrive at Dragonstone and I will be there._

_Selwyn_

Jon Snow’s letter arrived near a week after Selwyn’s.

_Ser Jaime,_

_Daenerys and your brother assure me that they will honor guest right. Your brother seemed most surprised by your break from the crown and is eager to see you. I plan to arrive at Dragonstone within a fortnight should weather cooperate. I was thinking we could meet at Rook’s Rest and charter a boat to Dagonstone. Bran tells me there is an Inn called the Whistling Pig we could meet at. Ask the innkeeper for “Jon Snow”. I imagine my bastard name will not rouse much suspicion. Thank you again for your help._

_Jon Snow_

_King in the North_

Jaime inhaled sharply and put the letter down. Looking out from the study to the yard, he watched as Brienne, Pod, and Arya trained. Brienne looked exhausted and Jaime imagined the young wolf was overworking her. Mayhap it is best the girl and I leave soon.

Turning back to the letter, Jaime poured over it again. _Bran is alive? Gods maybe death by dragon will be the least of my worries. And Jon is King in the North? Bloody Starks have no appreciation for life’s dull moments._

Making his way into the yard, with the letter in hand, Jaime caught Brienne’s eye. A desperate plea for reprieve flashed across her face making Jaime chuckle. “Young wolf!” Jaime called out, causing an abrupt halt to Arya’s thrashing of Pod and Brienne. “We have our marching orders.” A wolfish grin lit up the girl’s face. Handing her the missive, Jaime looked to Brienne. “We will need to move out on the morrow. It will take near a fortnight to get there and Jon already has a couple of days head start.”

Arya was beaming while looking at the letter in hand. “Bran is alive! Jon is King in the North! The pack survives.”

Turning her attention back to Pod and Brienne, Arya lifted needle from her side. “Shall we finish before we break?” Jaime could see Brienne pale at the thought and moved to grab her waist. “Why don’t you finish up with Pod here? I need my wife to help me pack. Between the two of us, we only have the one set of hands necessary to finishing packing before the sun comes up on the morrow.”

Pod threw a miffed look at Jaime, but kept his mouth shut. Jaime could feel Brienne’s body relax under his touch as she nodded to Arya and Pod and left her practice sword behind. As they moved far enough away from the pair left training, Brienne muttered into Jaime’s ear. “Thank you. I think she means to kill me off. She trains like it’s a final battle with the Seven.”

Jaime chuckled, but observed the tired look in her eyes and lack of blush in her cheeks which typically accompanied her training. “How about a bath wench? For old times’ sake before I leave.” Jaime waggled his eyebrows suggestively and Brienne chuckled. “Gods maybe I was better off with Arya.”

Making their way to the bath, Jaime helped Brienne discard her sweaty tunic. He sucked in a sharp breath as he saw the fresh marks of a practice sword against her sides. “Gods wench!”

Brienne sighed while taking in her sore ribs. “Well I can assure you that contrary to what my appearance may suggest, I am certainly learning to keep my block in position.” Jaime ran his hand up and down her sides, feeling her skin break into goosebumps beneath his touch. “Maybe you should take it easy while I’m away. Cut back on training with Pod for a bit.”

Brienne pulled herself to full height and shot him a glare. “I will do no such thing.” _There’s my wench. Stubborn as ever._ Jaime threw up his hands in mock surrender. As they finished helping each other disrobe and step into the bath, Jaime pulled Brienne back against his chest. The scars on her back had faded to only the lightest shade thanks to Wolkan’s ointment. Jaime would need to send thanks to the man as it made Brienne happy to escape one physical reminder of the Bolton bastard.

Brienne dropped her head back on Jaime’s shoulder. “Maybe I should join you and Arya.” Jaime tensed at the thought of Brienne being anywhere near Aerys daughter. Putting on his best Jon Snow impression, which was quite horrible, Jaime responded. “No. Besides, there must always be a Lannister at the Rock.”

Brienne snorted. “What was that!? Was that an impression of someone?” _Oh she knew exactly what that was._

Jaime laughed in return. “I would never.”

Brienne cocked an eyebrow while continuing to laugh at him. “Really?”

Jaime shook his head in denial. Then he stopped laughing and his tone became serious. “Truly Brienne, I would feel much better with you here. You’re safer and I know you can take care of yourself, but you’re fighting is still not at full strength. It takes time to get the left down well enough to make do.”

Brienne exhaled and leaned back into his chest. “Fine. I won’t stop practicing though.”

Jaime sighed into her neck. “I don’t imagine you would.”

The pair helped each other bathe and settled back against the wall of the tub together. Jaime looked over to her and smiled. “These baths are a vast improvement from the first we shared together.”

Brienne laughed and looked to him. “I would say so. You’re not half delirious and insulting me. On the downside, I also have one less hand.”

Jaime snorted at her words. “I was not insulting you. I called a truce.”

Brienne barked a laugh. “Yes, after you insulted me.”

“I remember it quite differently.”

Brienne laughed harder at that. “Yes, much like you remember out meeting quite differently.”

Abruptly, Jaime pulled Brienne onto his lap, facing him. With his arms around her, he gave her a devilish. “I vividly remember water dripping off of you like this and that irritated look in your eyes.” Jaime’s eyes observed the water beading off Brienne’s chin and breasts. “I also remember my cock trying to override my _delirious_ mind.”

Brienne’s mouth was agape at his words and he took advantage by crashing his lips into hers. The kiss deepened quickly and Jaime reached for his cock to position it at Brienne’s entrance. Coming together in the water, the pair rocked together as water sloshed out of the bath.

The next day, Jaime mounted his horse and turned to see Brienne standing beside Genna and Pod as he prepared to set off with Arya and forty Lannister bannerman for Dragonstone. Genna had been less than pleased to hear of his plans to go to Dragonstone; not trusting Aerys’ daughter nor Tyrion after he killed her brother. Jaime understood her perspective, but he made an oath and he was determined to keep it. He was tired of being known as little more than an Oathbreaker. Looking to Brienne and observing the warm smile she gifted him, Jaime knew he made the right decision. His Oathkeeper and guiding star.


	7. A Meeting with Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three chapter posting today - Arya and Jon reunite. The group of allies meet Daenerys.

The journey to Rook’s Rest took just over a fortnight which was slightly longer than anticipated. They had planned to take the River Road most of the way and then cut across Harrenhal, but the march was slowed by excess rain that muddied the paths and brought the horses progress to a crawl. Arya could not believe how much Jaime prattled on. It was as though the man was incapable of keeping his mouth shut. The worst of it came from all the unrequested recounts of Jaime’s ‘journey’ through the Riverlands with Brienne some years ago as every marker seemed to have some history to it. The only time the many shut up was when they neared Harrenhal. His eyes went dark and his mood soured. He became curt with their party and spent the night at the encampment staring off vacantly towards the dilapidated castle. 

Now they stood outside the small port city of Rook’s Rest and tried to find the Whistling Pig. Arya was excited to see Jon, but equally intrigued to meet the Dragon Queen. _Three dragons. I guess old Nan wasn’t entirely full of shit._ Finally, one of Jaime’s men returned with directions to the inn. As they made their way through town, their party drew peculiar looks. _Probably best that we depart from here on the morrow._

Entering the inn, Arya found she didn’t need to ask the innkeeper for Jon Snow; she knew that mop of dark, curly hair anywhere. In true Arya fashion, she thought there was no better way to announce her presence than to sneak up on her brother and scare the shit out of him. Slowly, Arya approached after motioning to Jaime to wait outside. As she neared her target, she unsheathed needled and carefully placed it at Jon’s back while whispering, “Remember, stick them with the pointy end.”

Arya watched as Jon’s shoulder’s tensed and his head turned slightly; her name barely audible from his lips. “Arya?” As she lowered needle and locked eyes with the brother she loved so dearly, but hadn’t seen in years, Jon stood abruptly and pulled her into a tight embrace. “Gods Arya! I had thought the worst.”

Arya smirked at her brother looked back towards the door. “I brought friends.”

At her words, Jaime and his men entered the small inn. Jaime approached and Arya watched as the two men shook hands. Jon took appraisal of his group and exhaled deeply. “You brought an army. I think you have more men than they have beds in this town.”

Jaime seemed equally dismayed at he size of the inn and city relative to his group. “No matter. We’ll move out on the morrow. We have been sleeping outdoors for over a fortnight now. One more night won’t hurt.”

At that, Jaime and his men moved out and prepared to setup camp just outside the city. They had agreed to meet at daybreak as Jon had already chartered a boat through the shipyard upon arrival. Arya took the opportunity to catch up with Jon and hear of all he had been up to from the Night’s Watch to returning to Winterfell to his encounters with the dead. Arya felt a thrill shoot through her at the prospect of an army of dead things putting her skill to the test. _I know death. It has many faces._

The next day, Jaime and his men arrived as agreed upon and the group set sail for Dragonstone. They anticipated reaching the island by midday should the winds prove favorable. The closer they got, the quieter the group became. Jaime in particular seemed withdrawn; his attitude mirroring the brief overnight outside Harrenhal.

As their ship neared Dragonstone, they anchored roughly 100 yards out and set out the rowboats to make the rest of the trip. Arya huffed in irritation as Jaime looked all to pleased to play the cripple card when she tried to hand him a set of oars. _Maybe I should smack him upside the head with one of these oars._ Glaring at Jaime who had propped his feet up on the seat next to her, arms under his head as he leaned back to take in the sun, Arya rowed in contempt alongside the rest of the crew assigned to their boat when suddenly the sun’s warmth was overtaken by a large shadow in the sky. _Dragons!_

Before she could comment on the beasts’ presence, a deep cry escaped on of the dragon’s mouths. Everyone in the boats seemed to freeze at the vision before them. Most looked as awestruck as Arya felt. Some, like Jaime, looked less than thrilled. “Great. Just what the daughter of Aerys needs. Living dragons.”

Arya’s head snapped back to Jaime. “If I were you, I would try to keep my mouth shut about her father once we’re on dry land.”

Within minutes, they hit land and their party of roughly ffity found themselves face to face with Tyrion Lannister and a group of foreign warriors, similar in number to their own. Tyrion scanned the crowd and seemed to double back on Jaime. Arya did not need to see Jaime’s face to know he wasn’t thrilled. She could hear his sharp exhale beside her and his shadow seemed to lengthen as he drew to full height. _No quite the reunion I had with Jon._

Tyrion made brief introductions and extended a hand in the direction they would make their way to the castle. As their group began to move forward, Arya noticed how Jaime and Tyrion seemed to hesitate. Looking back to Jaime, she realized her earlier interpretation of his mood was correct; he was pissed. Tyrion slowly walked towards his brother and Jaime visibly stiffened. “Stop!” Jaime barked at Tyrion. _Well shit. That caught the attention of the Dragon Queen’s men._ “Don’t talk to me! I’m surprised you didn’t meet me here with a crossbow in hand.”

Tyrion’s face fell at the comment. “Jaime, I am so…”

“Don’t! I am here on an oath to Jon. Just leave me be.” There was finality in Jaime’s tone and Arya watched as he walked past Tyrion briskly to follow the rest of the group. Arya looked at Tyrion and quirked a brow. Tyrion did a double take when suddenly it seemed to hit him. His jaw flapped open and he tripped over his words. “A-Aray? Is… is that you?”

Arya shot the imp a small smile. “Yes. We wolves are hard to kill off. Your queen would do well to remember that.”

Arya walked alongside Tyrion on the way to the castle and inquired about the dragons. She was surprised to share an equal curiosity and awe over them with Tyrion. He shared insights of his time with them and Arya was intrigued to hear how intelligent they seemed to be.

As they entered the castle and were directed into the throne room, Arya was surprised to see how large the room was. The ceilings seemed to stretch on forever; almost as though the dragons themselves had been quartered there at one point. Sitting atop the throne, was a very young, pretty woman. Her hair was the lightest shade of blonde Arya had ever seen and her eyes a dangerous violet. Next to the woman Arya assumed to be the Dragon Queen, stood another young, pretty woman but with darker features. Unlike the Dragon Queen, she looked warmer. There was a light in her eyes that suggested Arya could trust her. Eyes that reminded Arya of her father.

Then, the warmth in the woman’s eyes gave way to one of pride and confidence as she spoke. “You stand in the presence of Daenerys Targaryen, rightful heir to the Iron Throne, queen of the Andals and the First Men, protector of the Seven Kingdoms, Mother of Dragons, Khalessi of the Great Grass Sea, the Unburnt, the Breaker of Chains.”

Arya tried not to laugh as Jon, Jaime and Davos looked at each other like a group of boys caught in the yards by their septa after soiling their courtly attire. Then Ser Davos finally spoke. “This is Jon Snow. He is the King in the North. And um… this is Ser Jaime Lann…”

“I know who _he_ is.” The young blonde said as she stood from her chair and slowly made her way down the steps. “He killed my father.” _Fuck here we go._ _Please keep your mouth shut you idiot._

“In fairness, you father killed a lot of people himself.” _Complete idiot. You’re an absolute idiot._

“Is betraying your king by stabbing him in the back a joke to you?” The fury in the woman’s tone was unmistakable and any hint of a smile quickly dropped from Jaime’s mouth.

From beside Jaime, Arya watched as Jon leaned in and muttered something that she could not quite make out, but whatever it was, it seemed to sober Jaime up.

Jaime looked back to the Dragon Queen after taking a steadying breath. “No, it is very much not a joke. It was the most difficult decision I’ve ever had to make, but it had to be done. I will not apologize for it, but I do apologize that I could not keep my oath to the rest of your family and protect you all better.”

Darting her eyes to the Dragon Queen, Arya watched as the fury in the woman’s eyes seemed to dispel slightly, but Jaime still seemed far from solid ground.

Before the Dragon Queen could speak, Jon spoke from Jaime’s side. “With all do respect your Grace, your father killed members of my family as well when they attended court at his behest. I hardly think it fair that we judge each other for the sins of our fathers.”

Daenerys’ eyes snapped to Jon and then back to Jaime. “ _His_ sins are not of the father. They are his own. He killed my father. I think I have a right to justice for that.”

Jaime inhaled sharply and looked Daenerys in the eye. “Judge me how you see fit, but your father was a madman. I was there when he killed the Stark men. I was there when he killed innocent citizens for pure pleasure; not for justice. I was there when he raped your mother to celebrate his killings. Again, I do not regret killing him. I regret not being able to do more to protect your mother. To protect Rhaegar and his family.”

Daenerys seemed taken aback by Jaime’s words, but pushed forward. “Curious though how your own kin benefited from your slaying my father. Your sister now sits on the throne, does she not?”

Jaime nodded. “She does, but that has little to do with my wishes. If I wanted my family on the throne, I could have claimed it for myself. Instead, I waited at the foot of the stairs for one of Robert’s men to arrive and take it.”

Daenerys seemed to consider his words and for a moment, a tense silence filled the rooms. “I hear you lay with your sister.”

Jaime sighed loudly and looked to the ceiling. “I did. I shan’t make that mistake ever again.”

Daenerys cocked a brow. “Mistake? As in one mistake? Funny, I heard there were three such mistakes.”

Arya could see Jaime’s shoulders tense in anger as he tried to maintain his composure. “The mistake I made was in laying with her. I cannot bring myself to call the children a mistake. It was not their fault that their mother and father had a warped perception of love. Funny this judgment coming from you… a Targaryen.”

Daenerys blanched at his remark as if scolded. “By my estimate your decision to lay with your sister only furthered her power over Westeros. She had two usurpers take my crown after Robert stole it. Now she has claimed it for herself. So while you didn’t sit on the throne, you certainly did your part to keep your family on it.”

Jaime’s eyes darkened and he glared at the Dragon Queen. “The mere fact that I stand here today is evidence of my lack of support for my family’s claim to that throne. I want nothing to do with it and neither should they.”

Daenerys’ lips formed a tight smile. “So, you will bend the knee to me then? March your armies alongside mine as I move to extricate your sister from my throne? If I trust the word of an oathbreaker that is.”

“No. Why would I bend the knee to a foreign invader whose only connection to Westeros is a madman that I helped remove from power? I will not support my sister in any wars to come, but I will also not bend the knee to you.”

Daenerys smile waned at his words. Turning a sharp eye to Jon, she spoke commandingly. “And you proclaim yourself King in the North, will you bend the knee to me?”

“No, your Grace. I am here as curtesy to your request as well as to address an ask of my own.”

Daenerys turned a sharp eye to Tyrion. Arya surmised that this meeting must have been Tyrion’s idea. Turning back to Jon, Daenerys ground out a reply. “And what request could you possibly have for me? I certainly hope it won’t be that I bend the knee to you.”

Jon chuckled and shook his head. “No. The reason I’ve asked Ser Jaime and Lord Tarth to join me here, is that we prepare to fight a much larger threat than the one for the crown you desire. It is true that our kingdoms live in open rebellion with the crown, but we will not aid Cersei as we are focused on the looming war with the dead. A threat to humanity marches south towards the Wall. Dragon glass can kill the dead and your island is rich in that resource. I ask you grant us permission to mine it.”

Daenerys looked incredulous. “The dead? Dragon glass?” Turning her head back to Tyrion, the imp looked even more perplexed by the words. “And, who is Lord Tarth?”

“My goodfather.” Jaime words cut through the room and Arya could barely suppress the laughter upon observing Tyrion’s reaction to the proclamation. 

“Gods. You really have broken with her. Haven’t you? Jon said you had broken from the crown, but… I had no idea.” Tyrion stammered over his words, but Jaime did not move to look towards his brother.

“Of course, you had no idea. You were busy killing our father and escaping across the Narrow Sea to plan an attack against your own people. I would hardly expect you to know of the dealings of my life.”

“And where is this goodfather of yours?” Daenerys’ question brought Jaime’s attention back to her. Before Jaime could move to speak, a group of foreign warriors burst through the throne room doors. From the corner of her eye, Arya saw a man move to speak with Daenerys who seemed very familiar, but whose name Arya couldn’t place.

He had the look of a Westerosi and a bald head. As he finished providing the Dragon Queen with an update, the man backed away and stood back near Tyrion.

Daenerys cast a smile. “Well Kingslayer, lets meet this goodfather of yours.”


	8. Bringing a Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selwyn arrives and the group comes to an agreement.

Selwyn stood next to Jaime, Jon, and Davos with a host of Stormlanders at his back standing alongside the Northmen and Lannister bannermen. He had little desire to participate in this meeting, but given his goodson’s stubborn insistence on being present, he felt it best to ensure the boy lived to see the next day.

“So Lord Tarth, let me guess. You also do not wish to bend the knee, but prefer to carry on in open rebellion to anyone claiming the throne? Do you want dragon glass also?”

Selwyn huffed at the young girl before him. “I’m here to keep my idiot goodson from ending up as the evening meal for your dragons. If somehow my being here results in an obscure mineral being mined from your caves than so be it. Truthfully I would rather be dealing with the constant barrage of pirates that plague my island.”

Daenerys threw up her arms in exasperation and looked back at her Hand again. Selwyn caught sight of the man he knew to be Tyrion Lannister and let out a huff of laughter. _Lannisters. All three taking a pride sized dump on Tywin’s dreams of a unified house taking over Westeros._

“Does this amuse you Lord Tarth?” Daenerys’ head snapped back to the older lord.

“Yes, it rather does. If you knew Tywin Lannister you would find nothing more amusing than seeing this three children standing against one another. And you. Robert was mighty impressed with himself. Thought he rid Westeros of all Targaryen blood and here you are with your dragons circling the skies. Children. The lot of you.”

“Children? I am anything but a child! I am Daenerys Storm…”

“Yes, yes. Save the titles girl. I’m old and grow tired from my travels. I already got an earful from one of your men at the docks. Apparently, you weren’t expecting more visitors today so they must have thought me some lost merchant trying to figure out what island he stumbled upon.”

Daenerys looked as though she had been slapped in the face. “Is all of Westeros this insolent?”

Selwyn barked a laugh. “You mean to rule this land and you don’t know its people. Girl you are starting off on the wrong foot.”

“First you call me a child and now you call me girl! Who are you to insult me!? I should have your head.”

“Could have my head, not should. But that would be foolish. If you were wise you would do me as little harm as I would you.”

“You come into my home insulting me and defending your goodson who slew my father. Why should I mean you no harm?”

Selwyn sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Tell me, what do you know if this land? Of Robert’s Rebellion? What do you know of how you escaped Dragonstone so many years ago?”

Daenerys furrowed her brows in confusion but did not answer.

Selwyn chuckled. “I thought as much. Well I don’t much feel like recounting the tale of Robert’s Rebellion, but your older brother Rhaegar slighted the man. Ran off with Robert’s intended and that ignited the entire bloody war. What you might be surprised to know is that initially, the Stormlands remained loyal to the crown. House Baratheon moved against Aerys, but most of the vassal houses remained loyal to the crown despite opposing Aerys’ methods. Your father was a madman and had no place being in such a seat of power. Nonetheless, as the war raged on, some Stormland houses felt the pressure from Robert and joined his cause. Most declared neutrality as Aerys grew deeper into his madness. I was unmoved by his eventual death, but I did care for your mother. She was a good woman. She died here at Dragonstone giving birth to you. Did you know that?”

Daenerys nodded in affirmation, but still did not move to speak.

“You and your brother were alone in this world with nothing but a wet-nurse and septa. Most of the household guard had returned to the mainland to join the battle. But Tarth came. We came to scurry you away to the Free Cities were loyalists to the crown held you in sanctuary.”

“You got us out? Why?”

Selwyn shrugged. “You were innocent children and you mother a good woman. A victim of Aerys herself. I felt that I owed her that much. It was the least I could do and it didn’t hurt that my wife strongly advised me on the matter. I knew better than to argue with her.”

Jaime and Jon looked on at Selwyn in shock. Daenerys took a step closer to the man.

“You knew my mother?”

“I did. Rhaella was a kind woman. Your older brother was a good man but made a stupid decision. A lapse in judgement when he tried to take what wasn’t his to take. But make their decisions they did.”

Daenerys features had softened significantly at Selwyn’s words and the older lord sense a shift in the atmosphere. _Thanks the Gods. She might be more Rhaella than Aerys yet._

“I thank you for saving us. I had only heard that we got out, but not how.”

Selwyn laughed. “Well that was quite the point. It would have been my head on a spike had Robert found out one of his own vassals had seen his enemy to safety.”

Daenerys seemed to consider his words and turned back to the group. “I am not my father. I understand what he was. I understand Westeros is better without him, but the throne is still mine by right. I will reclaim it. I would ask for your help, but if you can’t afford me that, at least agree to stand down in my fight with Cersei.”

The group looked amongst each other and shrugged. Finally, Jon spoke. “Aye, the North will stand down.”

Jaime nodded. “As will the West.”

Selwyn looked at the young girl. “I am not Warden of the Stormlands and I can only speak for Tarth, but Tarth will stand down. I know the vassals of the Stormlands have expressed a desire for neutrality as well. I imagine they would have no problem stating the same.”

Daenerys seemed satisfied by all of their responses, but Jon spoke again. “And the caves your Grace? What of them? Can we mine them?”

Daenerys looked at the young man. “You want my dragon glass. I want your support. I understand your hesitance in bending the knee now when you don’t know me, but I will require it when I defeat Cersei. Until then, if you want my dragon glass, you will have to fight for me. Think on it and let me know.”

With that, Daenerys left the room in a swirl of skirts. She stopped at the back of the room and said something to a guard before exiting. The young guard moved towards their group and indicated that they were to follow him to their quarters. Selwyn took in the unique architecture of Dragonstone as they followed the guard through a series of hallways to find their rooms.

Entering his assigned quarters, Selwyn sat on the bed and exhaled loudly. _This is all pure madness. I just hope this makes my little star happy._

Nearly a week had passed in the stalemate at Dragonstone. Neither side seemed willing to give in without their demands met. Jon, Jaime, and Selwyn took the time to get to know Daenerys who often joined her guests in the great hall for meals. Tyrion spend his time trying to convince Jon to join their cause. The atmosphere was still quite tense during meals, but at least the boy was still alive. _I hope Brienne appreciates my efforts on that front._

“Lord Tarth. Can you tell me about my mother? Perhaps we can take tea in my solar later. My brother never remembered much. He mostly spoke of the rebellion and all the fun we would have when we got our hands on the Kingslayer here.” Daenerys cast a menacing glance at Jaime which unnerved Selwyn. _Please boy just keep your mouth shut._

“I would be happy to.” Selwyn forced a smile and Daenerys cast a warm look at the old lord before turning back to her meal. This time, Tyrion broke the silence.

“Lord Tarth, it is an honor to meet the goodfather of my brother. I regret I could not attend the wedding.”

“I do not regret it.” Jaime cut in abruptly and the coldness in his tone was not unnoticed by the group. Selwyn wondered what had driven the brothers apart. The tension between them had been overwhelming the entirety of their stay.

“Goodson. I could use a little fresh air. Walk with me.”

Jaime looked into Selwyn’s eyes and must have seen there was not argument to be had. With a dramatic sigh and abrupt move to stand from his seat, Jaime gave a mock bow to the group and stomped off after Selwyn.

As the pair entered the hallway, Selwyn rounded on Jaime abruptly. “Are you about done now?”

Jaime looked affronted. “Done with what?”

Selwyn barked a laugh. “Having your little fit. Your brother looks at you like he had his favorite toy taken away. That is not the look of a man who has always been at odds with you. What of it boy?”

Jaime exhaled and looked away from Selwyn. “I have no desire to speak with him. He killed our father.”

_Oh. Well that will do it._

“Why did he do that?”

Jaime shrugged in exasperation, but then took a steading breath. “He was on trial for the murder of Joffrey. When he had a fit in the court and demanded a trial by combat, he didn’t realize that my sister would select the Mountain as her champion. Of course, the mountain beat my brother’s champion. I couldn’t bear to see him killed, so I set him free in the night, urging him to get away. Instead, he marched upstairs to my father’s chambers and killed him.”

Selwyn considered Jaime’s words before responding. “Did Tyrion kill Joffrey?”

“No! Of course not.”

Selwyn nodded and asked another question. “Do you think Tywin wanted Tyrion dead.”

Jaime took pause before begrudgingly answering. “Yes.”

Selwyn raised his brows and then continued. “Before Tyrion killed your father, did you care for him? You must have if you tried to set him free.”

Jaime laughed lightly before answering. “I was the only one who ever did.”

Selwyn put a hand on Jaime’s shoulder and waited until the boy looked him in the eye. “I can tell. As I said, it is there in the way he looks to you. When I was at the Rock, you observed what happens when you go too long without speaking to a loved one. I don’t know if you and your brother can fix this, but I would encourage you to try.”

With that, Selwyn turned back to enter the great hall and finish his breakfast. _Lannisters. They’re all a pain the ass._

Upon returning to the great hall, Selwyn observed a stark change in the atmosphere. Daenerys seemed pleased and Jon resigned. _Gods what now._

“Lord Tarth. It seems the self-proclaimed King in the North and I have come to an understanding. He will not yet bend the knee until he gets to know me and can speak with his kin, but he will call for troops to join me against Cersei. In return, he has asked that you and Ser Jaime are given access to the mines to remove the dragon glass.”

Jon looked desperately at the older lord. “Lord Selwyn if you and Ser Jaime could please remove as much as you can in my absence, I would be forever in your debt.”

Selwyn sighed and sat down. “Well I suppose our trade on Tarth will come in handy. We are known for our marble mines, so this kind of work is something my men are well suited for. I can commit Tarth to staying for a while longer. I will need to send word home of my delayed return.”

Jon nodded in gratitude and Daenerys looked to the man. “I will have one of my men bring you to the rookery when you’re ready.”

As she spoke the words, Jaime walked past him and took his seat again. The boy looked to Daenerys. “It appears I’ll need to send word home as well then.”

Daenerys nodded in agreement at the boy and turned back to her meal. As they finished their meal, Varys entered the hall with a scroll in hand. “Your Grace.”

Daenerys took the scroll and then looked to Jaime. “A letter for you. You do understand that I’ll need to read this first?”

Jaime looked panicked but nodded in understanding. Selwyn felt his chest tighten. _Gods I hope all is well with Brienne._

Selwyn turned to Jaime. “Were you expecting correspondence?” Jaime shook his head in denial. 

Before Selwyn could speak again, Daenerys spoke. “Well Ser Jaime, I believe congratulations are in order.”

The noise in the great hall came to a halt as Jaime took the letter. Selwyn leaned over Jaime’s shoulder and read the note.

_Nephew,_

_Hopefully by now you’ve reached Dragonstone and were not immediately fed to the dragons. I don’t know how long you intend to stay, but I wanted to keep you updated. Brienne has been quite ill since you left. The maester has seen to her and it seems her condition will resolve, but not for another 6 moons. Congratulations boy. Casterly Rock has an heir on the way. It’s about damn time._

_Yours._

_Genna_


	9. Mending Old Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Tyrion talk. Selwyn gets called home.

_A father. I’m to be a true father this time_. Jaime felt the grin form at his lips as he stared out onto the bay. Looking back at the missive in his hand again for confirmation, Jaime grasped it and placed it against his heart; inhaling deeply. _Gods I need get home. I should be with Brienne. I doubt she is pleased with what this has likely done to her training regimen. Genna probably has her abed and is spoon feeding her._

Jaime’s musing were interrupted by the sound of footsteps. Footsteps Jaime could not mistake for any other pair in this world. Tyrion. Sighing deeply, Jaime turned to look over his shoulder; the smile fading from his lips as he took in his brother before him.

“Tyion.”

“Jaime. Congratulations. I’m truly happy for you.”

Jaime scowled at his brother and wanted nothing more to bid him leave, but Selwyn’s words came back to him. _Seven hells._

“Thank you.”

Tyrion took a few cautious steps towards Jaime. “Do you mind if I join you?”

Jaime sighed loudly and put the letter in his pocket. “Suit yourself.”

Tyrion stood beside Jaime and a momentary silence settled over them.

“I understand why you’re angry with me.”

Jaime felt his blood boiling. “Do you!? Do you really!? You killed our father. After everything I did for you, you would have his blood on my hands as well with your actions! You left us vulnerable! Everything went to hell after you stole off in the night. Everything!”

Tyrion looked at his feet and inhaled deeply. “He was going to kill me! What was I to do? Live in exile my entire life? Running from my own father? I nearly killed myself afterwards. Tried to drink myself to death.”

Jaime wanted to scream. Wanted to strangle Tyrion. He felt his fist balling and it took all the restraint he had to keep from pummeling the man.

Tyrion took another deep breath. “I am very sorry for the impact it had on you, but I am not sorry for killing him before he could kill me. I only regret that it has caused your hatred for me. You are truly all I have in this world.”

Jaime scoffed. “Seems like you have a Dragon Queen, an army, and three dragons. It seems you mean to burn King’s Landing to the ground.”

“No! Daenerys is not her father. We will not move against innocents. She means to do good in Westeros and I believe her.”

_Aerys’ daughter means to do good? I’ll believe that when I see the supposed dead march and my hand grows back._

As if reading his mind, Tyrion continued. “I know you have no reason to believe me. To believe her, but I swear to you that she means it. I hope you give her a chance to show it.”

“When she kills Cersei?”

Tyrion cringed at the words. “I know you love Cersei, but…”

“As a sister. I love her as a sister and you would do well to remember that.” Jaime spat the words as if they erased decades of distorted love.

Tyrion’s brows shot up at Jaime’s declaration. “Yes… as a sister. I also do not want to see her killed as she is my sister too.”

Jaime huffed a laugh and looked away from Tyrion. “Please. You and Cersei have wanted each other dead for as long as you’ve drawn breath.” 

Now it was Tyrion’s turn to rage. “ _She_ has hated _me_ and wanted me dead for as long as I have drawn breath. It was the one thing she and father shared the closed bond over. A desire for my demise. I didn’t wish either of them dead. Yes, I killed father. I did what I had to do to survive, but only because he pushed me to it. I do not wish Cersei dead. I wish her to surrender and it kills me because I know she won’t.”

“So what would you have me do Tyrion?”

“Nothing. I don’t ask anything of you other than to consider bending the knee to Daenerys when she wins this war. Don’t refuse out of spite for Cersei’s death and end up getting yourself killed. It seems you have quite a lot to live for now.”

 _He’s right and I hate him for it._ Jaime could feel Tyrion staring at him intently. “Soooo… the Maid of Tarth? Well, it seems ‘maid’ is no longer applicable.”

“Don’t you dare say a disparaging thing against her brother or so help me I will…”

Tyrion put up his hands in surrender. “Brother please. I hardly know the woman and I love her. She carries your child and gives you true purpose. I imagine true love to go along with it.”

Jaime nodded in affirmation before Tyrion continued on. “I mean… I do think it a bit extreme that to so loudly declare your disownment and hatred for me, the imp, that you find the tallest woman in Westeros as a means of blocking out memory of me.”

Jaime cast a glare towards Tyrion who had that mischievous glint in his eye that Jaime was so accustomed to seeing in their childhood.

“I would like to know more about her. I remember her bringing you back to King’s Landing of course, but obviously my attention became a bit _detained_.” Jaime couldn’t help but chuckle at that. “So tell me about her.”

 _Gods where to begin._ Jaime spent the better part of an hour sharing his history with Brienne from the meeting in Robb Stark’s camp to her rescue at Winterfell. It should have taken less time to recount, but as usual Tyrion had one hundred questions to nearly every statement. When eventually the tale was through, Jaime looked back across the bay; his thoughts entirely with Brienne. _How is she feeling? Is she getting enough rest? Does she feel excited or scared or upset by the news? Does she want as many kids as me?_

“I never thought I would see the day. Well Jaime, I’m happy for you.” Tyrion’s words cut through Jaime’s thoughts. “I’m happy that you’re happy. I’m happy that you can finally be a father. I’m happy that I can be an uncle to a child whose mother won’t, hopefully, hate him. That is… if you’ll let me be present.”

Jaime inhaled deeply and looked back at his brother. “Of course, you can be Tyrion. I just need a little time is all.” Tyrion looked relieved at that and nodded in understanding.

“Well, I’ll leave you to it then. I should see if Daenerys has need of me.”

Nearly a moon’s turn later, Jon received word that the Northern forces had completed preparations and reached the Neck. It would take the North another fortnight to reach King’s Landing to aid Daenerys in her campaign for the crown. Jon would depart on the morrow to meet his men halfway to King’s Landing. Jaime and Selwyn would continue to oversee the mining of dragon glass. With the help of the Tarth contingent, they had already removed a significant amount. By Selywn’s calculation, another fortnight of mining and everyone from the West and Tarth should be able to return home. As Jaime and Selwyn stood outside the caves with Jon and Daenerys, an attendant came down from the castle.

“Your Grace. A scroll has arrived from Tarth for Lord Tarth.” Jaime watched as Selwyn nodded to Daenerys in understanding of her need to check the missive first.

“Go ahead Lord Tarth. I believe I can trust you.”

“My thanks” Selwyn nodded his head to the Dragon Queen and took the scroll from the lad. Jaime watched the older man’s brows furrow and a sharp exhale escaped his lips.

“It seems I need to head back to Tarth for a bit. We’ve had another wave of pirate attacks and my Master at Arms requests my assistance with the matter.”

Lord Tarth handed the scroll for Daenerys to look over.

Jaime looked at Selwyn and spoke swiftly. “I’ll join you. I could help and I would like to see Tarth. I’ve passed it once, but never set foot. Perhaps I can bring something back for Brienne that the baby could have or that would remind her of home.”

Selwyn raised his brows at the suggestion. “I suppose we could leave one of my captains to continue overseeing the dragon glass mining. Is that alright with both of you?” Selwyn looked to Jon and Daenerys who shrugged with indifference.

“Alright then boy. We should leave on the morrow. I know just the thing for the little one and Brienne is sure to recognize it. Let me go tell my men.”

The next morning, Jaime found himself on the deck of a Tarth ship alongside his goodfather, looking back at Dragonstone. _Gods get me home soon. I’ve had enough of caves, dragons, and competing sovereigns_.

Selwyn turned to Jaime “We should be at Tarth within a couple of days if the winds are in our favor. So boy, sit with me. Tell me how my daughter is doing. I long to discuss something other than dragon glass and the progress of brooding Northmen marching south.”

Selwyn and Jaime spent the next couple of evenings exchanging stories of Brienne, discussing commerce and traditions of their respective homelands, pondering if Brienne was carrying a male knight or a female knight. Jaime had grown quite fond of Selwyn. It was quite the change from their first encounter, but a welcome change nonetheless.

The morning of their anticipated arrival to Tarth, the two men again stood alongside one another on the deck again; Tarth visible in the distance. A bubble of excitement hit Jaime’s gut at the thought of seeing where Brienne grew up. Of seeing her home, her room, her things. Jaime was also eager to see Ser Goodwin again. In the brief time Jaime had been around the elderly master at arms, he instantly bonded with the man. His initial suspicions had been confirmed, Ser Goodwin had been Brienne’s instructor.

As the ship drew closer, Jaime grabbed the rail with his hand. _Gods I want this ship to dock lest I jump and swim the rest of the way myself_. Suddenly, Selwyn’s hand was at his shoulder, pulling him backwards.

Startled by the man’s grip, Jaime turned to see a grave look on Selwyn’s face. “Boy listen to me. I need you to get below deck. Something is amiss.”

Jaime felt his brows furrow in confusion. “What’s going on.”

Selwyn didn’t remove his eyes from the approaching island. The flag above the ship master’s station is down. When a pirate attack is announced, we drop the flag and keep it down until the attack is contained. It’s a little-known secret on my island to signal to returning fisherman to be wary; circle the island longer until the battle has been contained. The flag is still down.”

Jaime felt concern dart out his bubble of excitement. “Should we circle the island?”

Selwyn shook his head gravely. “There is no sign of active fighting boy. That can only mean one thing. Now listen to me, you get below deck and you stay there. All but two of the crew will disembark with me to find out what is going on. If there is trouble or if I don’t return, I need you and the two guards standing at your side to exit the ship via the water. The port has small sailboats that you can take back to Dragonstone.”

Jaime did not like the sound of this plan. “I can’t leave you behind!”

Selwyn was now a storm coming across the sea. “You can and you will! My grandchild and my daughter need you. You will get back to Dragonstone and then to the West. My captain at Dragonstone knows the other vassal houses and will notify them. Help will come. Do you understand!?”

Jaime could only nod in affirmation. His stomach was in knots and he wanted to be sick. Selwyn updated the guards and selected two to accompany Jaime below deck. As the ship came to dock, Jaime and the guards sat below the porthole overlooking the dock. Jaime could hear Selwyn and the guards disembark. Within moments, there were more voices. Different voices.

“Lord Tarth I take it?”

“Yes, and you are?”

A barking laugh escaped the man confronting Selwyn. “Your new king. Haven’t you heard? Queen Cersei did invite all her loyal subjects to the wedding. Oh no, wait… that’s right. You’re in open rebellion which by my estimation is an act of treason. Guards, take him by order of the crown. Queen Cersei is very eager to meet Lord Tarth back in King’s Landing.”

Jaime heard swords unsheathing and then Selwyn’s commanding voice. “Men, stand down! I won’t have you die for me. I have no problem paying a visit to her Grace.”

Jaime swallowed thickly and felt his heartrate increase. He had to fight the urge to look through the porthole. The sound of footsteps pacing across the docks filled the space and was soon replaced by the sound of chains.

“Right this way Lord Tarth, we set sail immediately.” Jaime slowly stood to catch a glimpse out of the porthole. There were roughly thirty men staring down six Tarth guards at the edge of the dock. Selwyn was being led away by a couple of the men.

“What do you want us to do with these guards?” One of the men called out.

Jaime observed a man with short black hair, dressed all in black and bearing the kraken sigil turn on his heel and smile menacingly at the man who asked the question. With a shrug of the shoulders, the man spoke. “Kill them.”

Selwyn began shouting and cursing the man, but it was to no avail. The blood of six bodies coated the docks within moments and the group of thirty made their way further down the docks. Jaime and the two guards darted to the other side of the boat to get a glance out of the porthole. Roughly three boats bearing no sigil were preparing to set sail. By Jaime’s estimation, there were easily one hundred men to each ship. As Selwyn was brought onto one of the ships along with the rest of the group, Jaime watched as the boats began to move back from the docks. Jaime and the men waited for the sails to clear in the distance before making their way off the boat. Stepping over the dead bodies of the Tarth guards, they made their way towards Evenfall Hall. The guards procured horses near the port and lead the charge up the hilly terrain towards the castle.

As the gates to the castle came in sight, Jaime gasped in horror at what he saw. More bodies were strewn about the lawn and Ser Goodwin’s head was mounted on a spike outside the entrance. Pulling Jaime out of his stupor the guards yelled to get his attention. “This way! There is a hiding location the staff goes to during pirate attacks.”

Jaime followed the men into the castle and down a hidden passageway. True to their word, a staff of roughly twenty were huddled together with tear stained faces and worried looks. One of the guards spoke.

“They took Lord Tarth! This is Ser Jaime Lannister, Brienne’s husband. We need to get word to Dragonstone. Quickly. Captain Edwin is still there and send for aid.”

One of the women in the group jumped up. “I’ll take ya to the rookery m’lord.” Jaime followed the woman back out to the main hall, up a flight of stairs, and down a long corridor. There, they entered the rookery where Jaime scribbled a note to Tyrion.

_Brother,_

_We were ambushed at Tarth and Lord Selwyn was captured under Cersei’s orders. They’ve killed the master at arms and from the looks of it, many of the household guard. Tell Daenerys that I will bring the might of the Westerlands to her cause. I will write to Ser Addam to march on King’s landing at full force. They should be able to prepare and rendezvous with the Northmen outside King’s Landing._

_Lord Selwyn had instructed me that Captain Edwin, who remains at Dragonstone, knows the other vassal houses of the Stormlands. I will need him to write missives seeking support on behalf of Tarth. I will pull together whatever forces remain here on Tarth and sail towards Dragonstone within the next few days._

_Jaime_


	10. Restless Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne feels trapped back at the Rock.

Brienne looked down at her small bump and sighed. _Four moons down and five more of this torture to go._ The fatigue and nausea had finally passed, but Aunt Genna seemed determined to strip any pleasure from Brienne’s world. Upon finding out about the pregnancy, Genna ordered all the bannerman and Pod to stop sparring with her. Genna also expressly forbid Brienne from training in the yards and it was for this reason that Brienne had taken to sneaking out at night to spar the training dummy and unleash some pent-up aggression.

Brienne knew that Genna meant well, but the hoovering was beginning to weigh on her. For nearly all of Brienne’s life she had been alone even when surrounded by others. There were days during her childhood when Brienne wondered if anyone would notice her missing if she didn’t turn up for supper.

As a young girl, Brienne would stand at the cliffs overlooking the scene of Galladon’s drowning, Brienne had often wondered if anyone would care or mourn her if she passed. It had seemed to Brienne that she was already a ghost. A ghost whose spirit could only be seen by Septa Roelle; a woman whose sole purpose in life seemed to be dedicated to tormenting Brienne.

There were days during her childhood that Brienne wondered if she could have found a way to save Galladon even if it meant sacrificing her own life. _Maybe that would make father happy. Having his real heir back._ Other days during Brienne’s childhood, she often wondered if she could make her father happier if she was pretty like the other girls and less clumsy. Maybe one of the beautiful girls in the village could swap places with her at Evenfall. _Maybe having a daughter who wasn’t an embarrassing, ugly beast would make father happy._

Pushing old memories from her mind, Brienne thought of Jaime. _Gods I miss having Jaime around to annoy me_. He had sent an update just the other week indicating Jon planned to send aid from the North to help Daenerys take the crown if they could in turn access the dragonglass. Both Selwyn and Jaime agreed to remain neutral and were assigned the painstaking work of extricating as much dragonglass from the caves as they could. Jaime had noted that he hoped to be home within another moon turn.

During the day, Brienne frequented many of Jaime’s favorite spots that he had showed her in those initial few weeks at the Rock. Pod would join her from time to time, but of late Brienne found herself wandering the grounds alone. Pod was frequently found training with Bronn and the Lannister bannerman. Brienne found it difficult to swallow the jealousy and enjoy watching idly from the sideline as her former squire trained. Today however, Brienne had made her way to the cliffs. Staring out at the sunset, Brienne’s thoughts wandered to Jaime. _Is he well? Does he miss me as much as I miss him? What does dragonglass look like? Can it be easily be converted to a weapon? Can I use it to destroy the stupid training dummy?_

Brienne also wandered after her father. After the babe growing inside of her. _Will it be a boy or a girl? Will the babe want to be a knight? Gods help me if the baby wants to learn needlework and entertaining at court; I’ll be useless to the child._

As the sun set, Brienne made her way back to the castle. As usual, dinner consisted of her, Genna, Pod, and Addam discussing the status of Casterly Rock and Lannisport. Another skirmish had broken out at port that drew the guard’s attention. _If only Jaime could be here to listen to this nonsense._ Brienne chuckled at the memory of Jaime showing her around Lannisport upon their arrival. _“Its where the lesser Lannisters live. All the shit from the Rock seems to slide downhill to the port. Lannisport is what remains.”_

After dinner, Brienne made her way to her room. It was still quite early, but without Jaime around and without anyone to train with, Brienne had nothing better to do than sleep. Time seemed to have slowed oft late and Brienne could feel herself going slightly mad. Laying in bed, Brienne found herself yet again rolling to Jaime’s side. If she tried hard enough, she could almost smell the scent of him on the pillows.

_“Brienne. Brienne. Child can you hear me?”_

_“Father? Father, I can hear you, but I can’t see. It’s too dark.”_

_“Keep walking. Further down. Down child. I’m in the cells.”_

_“Father, where are we? I can’t see anything. It’s cold here.”_

_Suddenly a flame lit from the corner of her eye. The flame moved swiftly towards her and Brienne came face to face with Cersei._

_“I knew you loved him, but he is not yours to have and now your father shall pay the price for your greed.”_

_Cersei opened her mouth to laugh and Brienne gasped. Blood poured from Cersei’s mouth as the mad queen cackled with delight. Brining her eyes back to meet Brienne’s, all Brienne could see was wildfire. Running towards the direction her father’s voice had come from, Brienne fell and smacked her head into a wall._

_“No! Jaime! Father! Someone. Answer me.”_

_“Brienne. It’s OK. I’m here. I won’t leave you.” Brienne felt Jaime’s had loop around her waist and rub her growing belly. Brienne felt her heartrate calm as she turned to meet his eyes. To Brienne’s horror, the eyes staring back at her were brown; not green. Ramsay._

_His smile was twisted and rotten. Flesh hung from his face as though it had been chewed off. Bile rose into Brienne’s throat as she scrambled backwards._

_“Now, now my lady, there is no need to run from your love. I just want to say hello to our babe.”_

_Ramsay raised a dagger into the air and moved to bring it down on Brienne’s belly._

_“No!!!!”_

Brienne bolted upright in bed. She was drenched in sweat and struggling to catch her breath. Swinging her legs over the bed, Brienne focused on her breathing as Jaime had taught her. _It’s OK. It was just a dream._ Standing slowly, Brienne moved to the balcony to feel the cool sea breeze on her face. Lannisport was off in the distance below with only outdoor torchlight marking city buildings. After a few minutes to calm her nerves, Brienne slipped back into the room to drink some water and put on her boots. _Fuck it. I’m going to the training yard._

Slowly Brienne crept down the hall and through a back-passageway Jaime had taught her to access the yard faster. On her way outside, Brienne ran into one of the guards she had met some weeks ago; Ed.

Ed was a nice enough fellow. He had red hair and a beautiful singing voice. Apparently, Ed was one of the returning Lannister bannerman who Arya met on the road. He seemed like a kind lad; soft spoken.

“Good evening my lady.”

“Good even Ed. Please pretend you didn’t see me.” Brienne prayed to all seven that Ed would not pass word along to Genna that she was headed towards the yard.

Ed smiled widely back at her. “Your secret is safe with me. You are the lady of the rock after all.”

Smiling in thanks, Brienne made her way towards the training yard and picked up a practice sword. Settling into her stance, Brienne began to cut patterns back and forth across the dummy. Within minutes, Brienne was lost in her own world as was oft the case when she picked up a sword. In her mind’s eye, the dummy was not a practice dummy. The dummy was Stannis or Ramsay. Locke or Septa Roelle. The dummy was the boys who bullied her on Tarth as a child. The dummy was the women who mocked her in court. The dummy was the group of soldiers who told her that she would never belong. The dummy was everyone who told her she was too ugly and too tall. The dummy was everyone who told her she was unwanted; an unlovable beast.

As Brienne began to feel fatigue set in her left arm, her movements slowed. Dropping her practice sword to the ground, Brienne dropped to her knees and sucked in deep breaths. As she stood to make her way back to the castle, something hard hit her head and Brienne’s world went black.


	11. A Lion's Command

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime is preparing on Tarth and get a visit from the Dragon Queen.

Near a week had passed since Jaime sent the letter to Dragonstone informing Tyrion of Selwyn’s capture. After the initial shock and anger wore off, Jaime made rounds with the staff to inquire about what had happened prior to their arrival and that status of defense, supplies, and ships.

The staff noted that roughly a dozen ships bearing no banners attacked the island. Over the years, the island had grown accustomed to pirate attacks, but never so many well-manned ships at once and they were grossly unprepared. Ser Goodwin instructed the castle staff to retreat to the known hiding location and remain there until he or another Tarth captain came for them. Signal was raised at the villages below which likely kept many innocents safe from the raiding group. As days passed and no one came, the staff feared the worst. One among them had snuck out to see what was going on, but the lad never returned.

Many in the villages below the castle had sought shelter after Ser Goodwin signaled the attacks. It seems to have spared many live, but the village was devastated. Goods were burned. Houses overturned. Lives destroyed. Jaime helped with the cleanup as best he could while keeping in mind that he needed to assess what forces remained and get them to Dragonstone quickly to meet with Daenerys and the small group of Tarth bannermen left behind at the caves.

Roughly three hundred Tarth soldiers stood before Jaime as he and the two guards who had accompanied him from the boat ran through the final list of preparations. The crown’s men had killed just over half of the island’s forces; leaving them in a precarious state. The attack had also left Tarth’s ships in desperate need of repair before they could set sail which contributed to their delayed departure.

Jaime felt it best to leave one hundred men behind to guard the island. The remaining two hundred would set sail for Dragonstone on the morrow as word from the docks indicated the ships repairs were just about complete and supplies would be loaded overnight.

An older woman came running over to Jaime as he spoke with the officers. “M’lord apologies for the interruption. One of the lads found another stash of arrows to arm the archers with. He’s bringin’ them down to the docks with the rest of the supplies.”

Jaime smiled at the woman. “Thank you Alys. That’s good to hear.” Alys was a kind woman who had served Lord Tarth at Evenfall for the better part of three decades. She had shown Jaime around the castle the day after he found them in hiding and sent word to Dragonstone. As Alys made to leave, the unmistakable sound of a dragon approaching drew everyone’s attention to the skies. Sure enough, a massive dragon with a lone rider touched down on the castle grounds not far from the group of soldiers gathered before Jaime. Alarmed, the men immediately moved to position, readying their weapons; arrows and swords aimed at the beast. _Seven hells._

Jaime threw out his arms and yelled to the men. “Stand down!” The dragon let out a shrill cry and Daenerys commanded something that Jaime could not entirely making out. He turned to watch as Daenerys made her way down the beast’s back and strode confidently towards him. Looking back to the men, they appeared ill at ease, but slowly stood to a more relaxed position and lowered their weapons.

“Ser Jaime. How are the preparations going?”

“We are leaving on the morrow. Tarth lost most of their soldiers in the attack. Of the three hundred that remain, I planned to take two hundred to Dragonstone. The rest will remain to guard the island. Did Ser Edwin get word out to the other Stormland vassals?”

“He did. We only just began receiving replies pledging support, but I’m certain we will hear from everyone shortly.” The Dragon Queen cast a glance at the Tarth men before her and then turned back to Jaime. “Might I have a word with you inside?”

Jaime nodded and the pair walked inside Evenfall Hall. Stepping into a side room near the entrance, Daenerys turned to face Jaime.

“Varys was able to receive word of what is going on in King’s Landing. Apparently, your sister has secured the forces of the Golden Company from Essos. Roughly twenty thousand sellswords now stand in protection of King’s Landing. The Vale and the Reach have answered her call as well. Further, your sister has secured an alliance with the Iron Islands. She wed Euron Greyjoy and has a fleet that Varys assures me is near impossible to defeat on the open seas. I imagine that is who led the attack here.”

Jaime nodded. “From what little I could hear of the exchange between Lord Tarth and the man leading his capture, that seems to align. My sister is out of her mind if she thinks that gives her the numbers necessary to win this war though.”

Daenerys looked hesitant as she reached into her pocket to produced two letters. “Unfortunately, amassing troops does not seem to be her only approach in winning this war.” Handing the first letter to Jaime, Daenerys explained that it came first; days before the second letter.

_Jaime,_

_We woke yesterday to find Brienne missing from the castle. We sent a search party into Lannisport, but Ser Addam has made no progress in tracking her. This is most unlike her and Pod is also unaware of where she might have run off to. It would be wise for you return home at once._

_Genna_

If the first letter caused Jaime’s heart to beat erratically, the second letter made to rip the organ straight out of his chest.

_To my traitor brothers,_

_Whatever would father say if he could see how pathetic his sons have become. One following some foreign whore who fancies herself a queen. The other making a mockery of the family name and marrying some ridiculous cow. Well just as father underestimated me, so have you. If either of you march on King’s Landing, the cow and her father will be killed._

_Tell me Jaime, did you think of me when you lay with her? As a reward for his loyalty, I’ve offered Qyburn access to whatever mutant creature she grows in that womb of hers. I wonder… what happens when a lion mates with a beast such as that? I guess we shall find out soon enough._

_Cersei Greyjoy_

_First of her name. Queen of the Seven Kingdoms_

Jaime’s blood went cold at the words. He felt his world spiral out of control around him and his legs grew weak under him. _Gods she has Brienne._ Distantly, he could hear Daenerys speaking to him.

“Ser Jaime. Ser Jaime, did you hear me?”

Jaime looked up at the Dragon Queen. _Everything is so blurry._

“I said why don’t you sit down. You look like shit.”

Jaime felt himself nod, but it was as though he was not there at all. His body was moving, but not of his own accord. Dragging himself to a seat, Jaime sat down and leaned forward on his hands; one flesh and one false. Then he felt a hand at his shoulder.

Looking up, Daenerys stood before Jaime with a look that could only be described as worry on her face. Jaime could see her lips moving, but he couldn’t register the words. All he could think of was Brienne. Brienne and his unborn child. _Why did I leave them behind!? I promised to never leave her again and it was the first thing I did. All for my selfish desire to be seen as something other than an oathbreaker. Now I’ll be an oathkeeper without a love. Without a child._

“Are you hearing me?” Daenerys words cut through Jaime’s thoughts. She was shaking his shoulder.

“What?”

Daenerys looked frustrated, but pulled up a chair and sat opposite him. “Listen to me. We will get them back, but Cersei has more support than we thought. Loathe as I am to admit this, I need you. You brother and Varys tell me that you are one of the best military minds in Westeros. I need you to do more than lead your men. I need you to lead my war council. My captains don’t know Wetseros and they don’t know King’s Landing. You do. Can you do that?”

Jaime digested her words. Brienne needs me. The baby needs me. Selwyn needs me.

Looking back to Daenerys, Jaime nodded firmly. “Yes. I can do that.”

Daenerys smiled slightly at his words. “Good. Now we need to go plan. The troops from Tarth will sail on the morrow to meet with our forces at Dragonstone. You need to come with me now so that we can plan.”

“Come with you? How? Not on that thing!” _Seven hells I will not get on a dragon_.

Daenerys cocked a brow. “That _thing_ just might be what saves your wife and goodfather. We will leave the men with their instructions and set off within the hour. We have much planning to do and the trip is mere hours on Drogon compared to a couple of days by sea.”

Begrudgingly, Jaime nodded in understanding and they headed back outside to update the men. The next hour passed in a blur with final preparations and directive needed. As Jaime prepared to leave with Daenerys, Alys came running up to them.

“Ser Jaime! I know you’re leavin’ m’lord. You said when you arrived that Lord Tarth was gunna give you somethin’ for Lady Brienne. For the babe, correct?” Jaime nodded mutely; memories of Selwyn’s joy in discussing his grandchild on the passage over playing over in his mind.

“I know what he must’ve meant. When Lady Brienne left all them years ago, m’lord had us keep this in her room. He always hoped she might come back to settle down and fill the hall with little ones. It was her mother’s.” Alys handed Jaime a bunched-up blanket. It looked old and well used. Roughly the size of a blanket most women in Westeros would use to bundle their babes in. There was a slight inscription along the hem on one side, but it was in a language Jaime couldn’t quite decipher.

Holding the inscription towards Alys, Jaime inquired what it meant. Alys chuckled at his question like it was obvious. “Avy jorraelan. Don’t you mainlanders speak the ancient language?”

“The what? What does that mean?”

Daenerys smiled and took the blanket. “It means ‘I love you’. Alys, you speak valyrian?” Alys turned her attention to the Dragon Queen.

“Everyone on Tarth does your Grace. It’s tradition.”

Daenerys and Jaime exchanged a surprised look before Jaime responded to Alys. “It’s not common on the mainland to learn valyrian. I think you would be hard-pressed to find anyone who does. My brother fancies himself fluent, but I’m fairly confident he is asking where to take a piss when he means to ask how your day is.”

Alys barked a laugh and smiled brightly. “Well then consider yourselves lucky to have the first then in Lady Brienne. She always had a knack for it.”

Daenerys looked to the group of Tarth soldiers milling about the courtyard; preparing for their departure. “Kelitis!” Daenerys voice rang out over the courtyard. The guards stopped abruptly and stood at the ready. Daenerys continued. “Sparos aegenkon demalion demassis?” In unison, the guards responded swiftly. “Cersei.”

“Very interesting” Daenerys muttered to herself as if forgetting Alys and Jaime were there. _What did she say? Brienne can understand this gibberish?_

Daenerys cast a look at Jaime and pointed to the dragon. “Lets go. We have much to do.” Jaime thanked Alys for the blanket and shoved it into his jerkin. Hesitantly, he climbed atop the dragon. “No saddle I take it?”

Daenerys raised a brow at him, but a small smile tugged at her lips. “Hold on tight.”

“I have one bloody hand!” Desperately trying to figure out how to hold the beast, Daenerys chuckled at his plight.

“Lets hope that hand is strong strong.” Jaime grabbed frantically at one of the dragon’s spikes nearest his center and ducked low behind Daenerys. Trying desperately to use his legs to anchor himself in place, he squeezed his thighs around the animals back to solidify his hold.

Daenerys barked a command that Jaime again couldn’t understand and the dragon began its ascent. Tarth became smaller and smaller by the minute as they began darting into the horizon at a blistering pace.


	12. A Lion's Strategy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle begins and Cersei's plans are revealed

A week later, Jaime stood looking down at a makeshift war map in a command tent just west of Rosby. Alongside him was Ser Addam, Bronn, Ser Edwin of Tarth, Yara Greyjog, Jon Snow, Greyworm, a Dothraki, Daenerys, Davos, Tyrion, and Varys.

Jaime was laying out the battle plan for the second time in a week, but this time to a full audience outside of the war room at Dragonstone. The plan was simple. Their 50,000 soldiers would march on King’s Landing and arrive by the morrow. Daenerys would ride the largest of her three dragons to carve a path of destruction through Cersei’s troops stationed outside the city walls. By Jaime’s estimate, the Vale and Reach added an additional 15,000 to the known 20,000 sellswords from the Golden Company. Not only did Jaime’s allies already boast the advantage on land, but the dragons would make the battle even more lopsided. To ensure Cersei didn’t realize this from the start, Jaime felt it best to hold back and obscure half of their land forces until the fighting began. Jaime wanted Cersei to feel she had the numbers even if they had dragons. Jaime also knew that Cersei would work to fortify the city gates with the men rather than surround the keep with guards.

Cersei played to win and Jaime believed she would care little to simply keep their invading armies from the keep. She wanted to keep them out of King’s Landing and away from her precious crown. If Cersei felt she was losing, she would turn to wildfire and burn down the entire city before giving up the crown so there was little point to having herself more heavily guarded. This is what they had to avoid.

Just two days earlier, Arya and a small group were dispatched to the city in secret by Jaime and Jon. Arya indicated that she had memory of the tunnel system and would ensure pyromancers weren’t prepared to follow Cersei’s orders and take out all of King’s Landing should things not go her way. 

As a failsafe to Arya’s plan, Jaime ordered that half of their hidden forces march for the bay rather than the gates. From the sea, Yara would lead an attack against Euron’s fleet. Yara had arrived at Dragonstone not long after Jaime and Selwyn departed for Tarth. Explaining her precarious position to Daenerys, Yara agreed to supply her remaining fleet to Daenerys as a means to win back her place as rightful heir to the Iron Islands. Yara would command her loyalist crew alongside Theon and the additional aid from the Stormlands. While their fleet was outnumbered 3:1, they had the advantage of two dragons to join the attack. Daenerys felt she could direct Rhaegal and Viserion to attack Euron’s fleet while riding Drogon and attack the front lines.

With the plan to occupy Euron’s fleet, Jaime directed the reserves to enter the city via the tunnel system; the same system Arya would be using. Unlike Arya who would head for the Keep, Jaime created a map of the tunnel systems for the soldiers who would make their way towards the city gates. They would be attacking Cersei’s forces from inside as Drogon and the rest of the allied forces mounted a siege from outside the gates. The group seemed pleased with the approach, but Jaime knew that Cersei always had something up her sleeve. Jaime had a bad feeling which people closest to his heart would be involved.

As they prepared to move out, Jaime again emphasized to Daenerys that the dragons must not take their fire into the city. Daenerys rolled her eyes and at his constant reminder. “I said that I understood. I am no fool. I will not kill innocents unnecessarily.”

Jaime shook his head. He partly didn’t trust her and partly knew she didn’t understand the implications beyond innocents. _Wildfire_. 

Jon spoke up abruptly. “And how will Arya send word if her plan works?” Jaime glared at Jon. _We were not going to discuss this._ Daenerys reeled at the question. “What plan!?”

With a dramatic sigh, Jaime looked to Daenerys. “We sent a small task force ahead to enter the city at night and take care of some things in the keep.”

Daenerys snarled at Jaime. “What things!? I need to know all elements of this plan. You have no right to keep this from me.”

“Wildfire!” Jaime shouted at the Dragon Queen. “If Cersei senses the battle is lost, she would rather see the city burn than lose her crown. There are scores of wildfire undergroup and likely reserves in underground cellars.”

Daenerys looked stunned and the council fell silent. “Your sister had wildfire created? You, who killed my father for burning innocents alive, yet your sister stashes it like provisions for a long winter and you only just now consider this!?”

Jaime felt his blood boiling. “Most of it was already there! Your father is the one who had it commissioned and placed throughout the city.”

Daenerys’ jaw went slack at his words as Jaime continued. “Its why I killed him. He threatened to burn the entirety of King’s Landing because my father’s men were at the gates and the city had fallen. So instead he thought it best to kill everyone. Cersei found the caches of it and had her own pyromancer create more. Its how she blew up the sept and I know she won’t hesitate to try and do what I would not let your father.”

A heavy silence filled the room at his words. Jaime took a steadying breath and continued. “Arya will ensure no orders are sent to men in the tunnels to light any wildfire should Cersei sense the battle is lost.”

Tyrion spoke. “All these years Jaime, you’ve worn the badge of Kingslayer. Ruined your reputation and for what? Why not tell everyone sooner what Aerys was doing? Then Cersei wouldn’t have access to wildfire. I wouldn’t have had access to it for the battle against Stannis. It is too dangerous.”

Jaime let out a bitter laugh. “You think the honorable Ned Stark would have believed me? He judged me guilty the moment he saw me with Aerys dead at my feet.”

“So you told no one?” Tyrion pressed on.

A small smile tugged at Jaime’s lips. “One person knows.” Tyrion cast a quizzical look to Jaime continued. “And quite frankly, I would rather get that one person to safety than the entire realm know the truth. So lets not fuck this up.”

The awestruck group slowly filed out and prepared to lead their respective groups. As Jaime turned to leave, Daenerys halted him. “Ser Jaime.”

Jaime turned to meet the violet eyes of the Dragon Queen. “You have my word. The dragons will not go near the inner walls of the city. And… thank you. For telling me _why_.”

The next morning, Jaime stood at the front lines of 25,000 allied forces staring into the ranks of sellswords, the Vale, and the Reach. Just twenty minutes out from their formation and hidden by the tree line were their remaining forces. Davos would raise the signal to attack once the chaos of battle took over and Cersei was likely back in the keep to toast to her assumed victory. Jaime stared up at the battlements where a group of guards stood. _This is it. This is where Cersei tries to force our hand. To elicit an early mistake. To rattle us in hopes we abandon any semblance of a plan. We need to hold steady for Brienne and Selwyn. Gods keep them safe._

And then it came. Cersei’s last attempt at mind games. Walking atop the battlement, Cersei looked over the forces below and smiled. Turning her head to the side, Cersei nodded towards something just out of Jaime’s line of sight. Within moments, an armed guard led by the Mountain stepped forth; Brienne and Selwyn chained beside them. Jaime felt his heart racing.

Even from the distance, Jaime could see Cersei’s lips curl into a vicious smile before raising her voice for all the kingdoms to hear. “This is your last chance to bend the knee and denounce your foreign whore. I thought I made it quite clear what would happen should your treasonous plans continue. Do you need a reminder?”

No one from their camp moved to speak. Jaime felt everything fade away as he looked to Brienne and Selwyn. True Tarths, their chins were raised defiantly. Even from a distance, Jaime could see the subtle curve of Brienne’s growing belly and it sent his senses into overdrive. _I must find a way to her_. 

“No? Very well.” With a nod of the head, the Mountain dragged Selwyn forward. Jaime watched in horror as Cersei leaned in towards the older lord who continued to look ahead; chin raised and eyes holding no fear. As she backed away, Jaime looked on in shock as Brienne screamed for her father and tried to move towards him, but the guards restrained her.

Selwyn turned to say something to Brienne. Jaime couldn’t make out what it was, but Brienne fell to her knees sobbing. _No. No. No._

With a commanding voice, Selwyn lifted his chin. “Tarth!” At his command, the Tarth contingent to Jaime’s right unsheathed their swords and stood at the ready. “Protect your new Evenstar!” From Jaime’s side, Ser Edwin made to move forward, but Jaime stopped the man’s movement as abruptly as it began. “Don’t! This is what my sister wants you to do. To run right into a slaughter!” Ser Edwin’s eyes filled with rage as he looked back towards the battlement. Jaime watched the man’s eyes widen in horror as the rage was replaced by despair. Turning to follow Edwin’s gaze, Jaime saw the mountain’s sword take Selwyn’s head clean off. 

Jaime’s world fell away and it felt as though someone knocked him off his horse in a joust. Looking to Brienne, his heart broke. She was crumpled on the floor of the battlement screaming as the guards moved to drag her to her feet. Cersei’s face was filled with victory. _How could I ever have thought myself in love with such evil?_ Turning her attention from Brienne, Cersei’s eyes fell to Jaime’s as if drawn by a magnetic pull. The look on Cersei’s face told Jaime everything he needed to know. She was prepared to lose this war. Prepared to lose her crown. All she cared about was ensuring that if she lost, everything Jaime loved was lost too. She would leave the city in ruins for Daenerys and Jaime’s heart in pieces that could never be put back together.

Cersei stalked towards Brienne and extended a hand to a guard. The guard pulled a dagger from his scabbard and handed it to the queen. As the guards righted Brienne and restrained her once again, Jaime felt his body moving forward, but then Bronn’s hand was at his shoulder; anchoring him in place. _Brienne. No._

Jaime stared at Brienne. She was in aguish, but there was something in her face that brought Jaime back to a bridge. One hand or two. Chains or no chains. Brienne was going to kill Cersei even if she died in the process. _Please Brienne. Please don’t do anything to incite her further. I’m coming._

Cersei stopped just before Brienne and outlined the curve of Brienne’s growing belly with the blade. “Such a shame. Your _husband_ and his friends can’t understand simple direction from their queen.” Brienne stood defiant and glared at Cersei. Jaime watched as her fist balled at her side. Cersei nodded to the guard who pushed Brienne closer to Selwyn’s headless body. Cersei nodded to the Mountain who took a step forward again. The creature’s blade still unsheathed and covered in Selwyn’s blood. Brienne’s eyes never left Cersei and the guards kept forcing her shoulders forward as they shoved her to her knees.

“Brienne!” Brienne’s head snapped away from Cersei and to Jaime. Jaime could feel his heart in his throat. _Gods please let this work._ “Its yours! It will always be yours!” Cersei’s eyes lost their mirth as she glared between Jaime and Brienne. Then Cersei did what Jaime had hoped she would. She delayed. Like a cat playing with a mouse before the kill, Cersei would dangle Brienne in front of Jaime a while longer. Cersei never liked sharing. If she killed Brienne now, she wouldn’t have that power over Jaime to torture him with. Cersei liked to inflict as much emotional damage as possible before destroying her enemies. If Cersei had it her way, she would soon make Jaime watch Brienne be tortured.

Aside from buying Brienne time for Jaime to get to her, Jaime also hoped to remind Brienne that he was coming for her. He would always come for her.

Cersei’s voice filled the brief silence following Jaime’s words. “On second thought. Why kill her now when I promised Qyburn a certain reward. Ser Gregor, show my goodsister here into the keep. Qyburn would like to meet whatever that thing is in her womb. Then, you can take her for your own before she dies.” Casting a glace down at her forces below, Cersei smiled and continued.

“Commander Strickland. Kill the treasonous bastards. Then bring me the foreign whore’s head.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so SO sorry. Killed me to write this one.


	13. The Game of Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inside the keep as the battle shifts

Arya stood on the balcony of the keep and watched Cersei’s retreat from the battlements after Selwyn’s execution. For a moment, Arya feared the queen would kill Brienne too, but then something changed. The Mountain grabbed Brienne by her chains and dragged her unceremoniously towards the keep. As Arya followed the queen’s retreat into the castle below, Arya looked out to see Cersei’s forces moving swiftly towards the allies. Suddenly, a dragon’s roar pierced the sky and the beast swooped down from the right side of the castle walls.

There on the back of the dragon, was Daenerys. Dragon fire spewed down on the lines of men from Cersei’s camp. That would be Davos’ signal to bring forth the extra forces. From the bay just behind the castle, Arya could hear the sound of more dragon’s announcing their arrival into the battle. The commands of naval forces filled the air and mingled with the cries of dragons and screams of dying mem. _It seems the Kingslayer’s big mouth does have some use. This is going right to plan._

Arya watched the battle rage for another ten or so minutes before a door burst open behind her. In walked Cersei in a swirl of skirts and fury; the Mountain pulled Brienne into the room and dropped her to the floor. Brienne’s face was blazing with a mix of fury and devastation. Cersei smirked and made her way to the table in the corner. Reaching for the jug of wine, Cersei poured a generous cup and walked to stand beside Arya.

“Qyburn, have you finished the preparations we discussed in the tunnels?”

Arya smiled coolly at the queen. _Oh I wouldn’t worry about the tunnels._ Qyburn’s face was definitely the foulest of those Arya had ever worn; worse than old Walder Frey even. Killing the rat-like maester had been easy enough. He moved alone in the bowels of the castle during the days Arya observed him from the shadows. Like Cersei, he had grown overly confident in their position. His little birds seemed to have relayed partial information on the size of the allied forces. Arya suspected that Qyburn’s little birds were Vary’s little birds; still loyal to their first master.

“Yes, you grace. The wildfire is prepared should the battle prove unfavorable.”

Cersei smiled wickedly as she looked out onto the battle below. The smoke from the dragon fire obscured the throngs of soldiers coming together. Daenerys darted back and forth on the dragon, cutting lines of fire outside the city walls in the distance.

“She won’t bring that thing into the city. She is too much of a coward to do what it takes to win.”

Arya nodded her head in agreement. “Yes. She seems hesitant. That will cost her yet.”

Cersei turned back to Brienne. “Qyburn, as discussed, I’ve brought you a new toy to experiment with. Ser Gregor has earned a bride as reward for his loyalty, but he has no desire for another man’s seed. Perhaps you should _remove_ the disease.” Glaring back to Brienne, Cersei snarled and addressed her goodsister. “You should have listened to me those years ago, but you just couldn’t keep away. Stupid cow. I knew you loved him, but he is not yours to have and now your father paid the price for your greed.”

Cersei chucked her wine glass at Brienne, but it sailed past the woman’s head and shattered to pieces against he back wall. Arya moved to stand before Brienne, ignoring the outburst.

“You are too generous your grace. Removing the obstruction won’t take long, then I can leave Ser Gregor to it.”

With a wave of her wrist, Cersei turned back to the battle below. “Yes, yes. Do hurry up about it. I need you back here quickly in case we need to send word to the torchbearers in the tunnels. Bring me another cup when you return. That beast ruined my last one.”

Moving from the window, Arya looked to the Mountain and Brienne. “Come along Ser Gregor. Lets get to my study and then you can have some alone time with your new bride.”

Brienne began thrashing about and screaming at Cersei. “You will lose your crown and with it your life! I will see to it myself!” Ser Gregor dragged her out of the room as Arya followed. As they entered the hallway, Brienne kept flailing wildly and the Mountain shoved her forcefully against the wall, her head bouncing hard with an audible thud.

Arya moved to stand before a dazed Brienne and looked her in the eye. “Now lets be careful. We don’t want Ser Gregor here having to carry you the entire way or use his sword.” Arya moved to lead the two down the keep’s spiral staircase and towards the maester’s study. Upon reaching the room, Arya’s eyes darted about the space. There on the exam table was the crossbow she had found earlier and left behind for easy access. Moving down the stairs and into the room, Arya instructed the Mountain to place Brienne in the corner cell while he prepared his instruments. “Put her on the bench in the back. We don’t need the patient falling over again.”

As Ser Gregor dragged Brienne into the cell, Arya grabbed the crossbow and waited for the creature to turn around. With a well delivered shot between the eye slit of the helm, the arrow pieced the Mountain’s eye and the creature staggered backwards, grabbing at the wall for purchase.

“Brienne get out!” Arya yelled as she backed out from the cell. Brienne lunged out from the cell and the two shut the door firmly; Arya bolting the door and using the key from her pocket to secure it with a lock. 

Turning back to face Brienne, Arya watched as Brienne looked for a weapon to grab. “Brienne! It’s Arya!” Lifting Qyburn’s face, Arya watched as realization dawned over Brienne’s features. “We need to kill Cersei! Quickly!” Before they could move, Ser Gregor began smashing his body into the locked door repeatedly. The stone where the metal bars met the wall began to crumble slightly. Raising the crossbar again, Arya fired another shot at the Mountain, this time to its neck. The creature fell backwards, grasping at the arrow lodged in its thick neck. Black ooze dripped from the wound and the Mountain thrashed about wildly; clawing at the arrow.

Putting Qyburn’s face back on, Arya and Brienne quickly made their way out. Arya unlock Brienne’s cuffs on the way, but didn’t remove them entirely to give the appearance of confinement to any household guards who lingered behind in the castle. As they quickly made their way back up to Cersei’s chambers, Arya turned to Brienne.

“You stay out here. Best not to rouse her suspicion. I’ll kill her and come back for you. Then we’ll need to get to the bell and ring it to signal the city’s surrender.” As Arya turned to enter, Brienne grabbed her risk. Arya observed the anger in Brienne’s eyes. “Make it hurt.”

Arya felt her lips tug into a smile. With a nod, she slipped into the room.

“There you are! Hurry! Look!” Arya approached the balcony and observed a stream of allied forces running towards the city gates from inside the walls of King’s Landing. In the distance, Cersei’s forces had been drastically reduced in a field dragon fire and surging allied forces.

“You said we had them outnumbered at least 2:1! They have more than us AND dragons! Now they are inside the city walls! You fool!”

Arya remained impassive and looked out to the battlefield. The city gates opened and Arya could see their frontlines pouring in to meet allies on the inside. “It seems my sources were slightly inaccurate. That’s the exactly issue I warned old Walder about. Leave one wolf alive and the sheep are never safe.”

“What!? What the fuck are you rambling about! Go light the wildfire. Be quick about it.” Cersei’s face contorted in anger as she spat the words.

“Not today.”

“What did you say?” Cersei ground out the words and stalked closer to Arya.

Arya smile tightly. “I said no.” Moving swiftly, Arya removed Qyburn’s face to reveal her own. As recognition and horror filled Cersei’s eyes, Arya pulled out her dagger.

“Mine will be the last face you see as you die. The North remembers.” With a swipe of her dagger, Arya slit Cersei’s throat. A smile tugged at her lips as she watched Cersei collapse to her knees and grab at her throat. Blood sputtered from the queen’s mouth and Cersei frantically tried to take in air.

From outside the room, Arya heard a large thud and the sound of metal hitting stone. _Shit. Brienne._

Making her way back to the door, Arya slowly opened it to see the retreating form of the Mountain. The zombie-like creature was giving chase to Brienne; a piece of arrow jutting out from his neck and his helm was removed. As Arya ran towards the stairs to follow the pair, she observed that the Mountain’s left eye was clean out of the socket. Likely the results of yanking out the first arrow she had fired. Brienne meanwhile was grasping something in her left hand while dodging his attacks easily. The creature was lumbering and sloppy with an obvious inability to track his opponent well.

On closer inspection, Arya saw that Brienne was holding a small dagger. _Gods she has no real weapon to use on this thing._

Arya unsheathed needle and sliced through the Mountain’s back as she caught up to him and found him distracted by Brienne.

“Arya, go ring the bells! I’ll keep him distracted.”

Arya scoffed as the Mountain rounded on her with a mighty swing. “You don’t have a real weapon! I can’t leave you here!”

Brienne must have struck the creature with her small dagger as Ser Gregor swatted Arya clear across the room and turned back to Brienne in a rage. “Arya! You must go now! Ring the bells.”

 _Shit_. “Fine. I’ll be right back with help. Try not to die.”


	14. Moving Mountains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne and the Mountain face off.

Brienne was tired, but she had to keep moving. The little one growing inside her depended on Brienne to not give up and the memory of Selwyn’s head soaring off his shoulders fueled Brienne’s aggression towards the Mountain. _He killed my father! He won’t take my child!_

The Mountain would press forward and swing wildly while Brienne ducked and darted out of the way, taking a quick slice at his openings in the process. This dance felt as though it had been going for ages, but it could have been no more than 10 minutes. While moving in circles around him, Brienne tried to find something in the room to use as a weapon or to work to her advantage. Surely the small dagger in her hand would continue to do nothing more than irritate the zombie.

Then, Brienne saw it. In the corner of the room, a torch rested on the wall at the entrance to a set of stairs descending to a lower level of the keep. Lunging out of the way of another hard swing, Brienne ran to the torch and grabbed it. She tried to juggle both the dagger and torch in one hand, but her grip failed and both fell to the floor. Grabbing the torch, Brienne evaded another blow and the Mountain’s sword hit hard off the stone wall. Taking advantage of the creature’s exposed backside, Brienne lowered the torch the cloth skirt exposed under the tassets.

Slowly the fabric caught and the Mountain’s right elbow connected hard with Brienne’s head as he moved to swing his sword arm around again. Brienne felt herself lose balance and fall to the floor. Instinctively, she threw our her arms to break her fall and protect the baby, but her right stump took the fall wrong as Brienne forgot about the missing hand. Clutching at her stump, Brienne began to push backwards with her feet in attempt to get away from the Mountain. Fortunately, the creature was distracted by the back of his skirt which was ablaze and that bought Brienne enough time to try and scramble to her feet. With another swing of his sword, the Mountain nearly connected with her this time and his sword took a chunk out of a nearby pillar. The force of his swing was such that the blade stuck in the pillar. Letting go of the blade, he caught Brienne by the neck and began to lift her off the ground; squeezing her neck tightly in the process.

Brienne felt the air escaping her lungs and her throat threatened to collapse under the Mountain’s grip. With no air flowing through her constricted airway, Brienne thrashed about and struggled to see as everything went blurry. Before her world went dark, Brienne heard a door slam open and the sound of people rushing in. “Brienne!”

 _Jaime_.

Brienne felt her body crumple to the ground and she could barely register the fighting around her as the Mountain was pushed back by several men. A hand looped around her waist and rubbed her belly while her upper body was pulled flush against a breastplate. “Brienne. It’s OK. I’m here. I won’t leave you.”

Brienne gasped for air and looked into green eyes wide with worry. Craning her head back to see the Mountain, Brienne watched as the outline of Bronn, Ser Edwin, Jon, Arya, and Pod cut blow after blow into the creature who was now fully engulfed in flames. With a final swing of the sword, Ser Edwin’s blade took the Mountain’s head off his shoulders. Ser Gregor’s head rolled across the room and came to a halt mere feet from Brienne and Jaime.

“Brienne. Brienne, are you hurt?” Jaime’s voice drew blue eyes back to green. _Define hurt. My father is dead._

Brienne shook her head and let her head sink back into Jaime’s arms. “I’m so sorry Brienne. I’m sorry I left you. I’m sorry I couldn’t save…” Brienne felt Jaime swallow thickly against her head.

“It’s… not your… fault. I… just. Want. To. Take… him home.” Brienne struggled to get the words out as her throat throbbed in pain.

Jaime hugged her tighter and kept repeating “we will” into her hair. Moments later, a group of soldiers and Daenerys entered the room. Taking in the state of things, Daenerys walked slowly over to Brienne and knelt to look at her.

“So… you’re the woman whose kidnapping raised two extra armies and a veteran commander to my cause.” A small smile tugged at the woman’s lips. “It seems kidnappings have a peculiar way of influencing Targaryen crowns.” Bringing herself to full height, Daenerys looked back towards her guards and spoke commandingly in Valyrian.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Daenerys’ allies had taken the city without civilian causalities and there was no destruction to the city architecture. Euron’s fleet lay out the bottom of Blackwater Bay and the soldiers worked to clear out the dead bodies at the front of the city walls. The only other significant event was an injury to Viserion. One of Euron’s ships had been armed with a massive crossbow. Luckily the arrow only damaged Viserion’s wing and did not kill the dragon. Qyburn had devised the device but did not have the time necessary to replicate it for positioning atop the battlements nor other ships. Daenerys allies had been lucky.

Brienne spent the remainder of the day in the company of Jaime, his commanders, and the commanders from Tarth. Ser Edwin was pleased to have finished what Brienne started in destroying the Mountain. It was a small act of vengeance and while it could not bring Selwyn back, the Tarth soldiers were happy to hear of the creature’s downfall.

“Daenerys intends to move forward quickly with the coronation. I was thinking we could sail to Tarth after and lay your father’s body to rest. Maybe spend some time on the island and help them recover before returning home to the Rock?” Jaime stood at the table pouring two cups of water as he looked back towards Brienne. They had been assigned a room in the keep alongside the other commanders from Daenerys forces.”

“That would be nice. I’m nearing five moons, so I imagine we’ll need to wrap things on Tarth quickly if we’re to be back at the Rock in time before the baby comes.” Brienne smiled sadly as she took the cup of water Jaime walked across the room to hand her. Bringing the cup to her lips, Brienne could feel Jaime’s eyes on her neck. The Mountain had left handprints around her neck during their struggle. The pain was dull these hours later, but she imagined there would be some aggressive purpling to the area on the morrow.

Sitting down beside Brienne, Jaime slide his right arm around her waist. He sighed and looked out the balcony before responding. “We should write to Tarth and let them know we’ll be bringing their Lord home to rest. Brienne, the island was raided before your father and I got there. There were… causalities and other losses. We can take all the time we need. The baby could be born there and we could return to the Rock when you’re ready. Genna will be fine at the Rock without us for a bit.”

Brienne felt sick at the thought of her home being overrun by Cersei’s forces. While Tarth didn’t offer the greatest memories of her childhood, it was her home. Brienne offered a sad smile to Jaime. “Thank you. That would be nice. I was thinking Ser Edwin would make a fine castellan for when we are in the West since Ser Goodw…” Brienne couldn’t complete her sword instructor’s names before she had to stop and bite back a sob. When she heard of Ser Goodwin’s demise earlier in the day from Jaime, she wanted to run off and scream. Inhaling deeply, Brienne continued. “Ser Edwin cared very much for my father and he loves Tarth. The men will follow him and he is one of Tarth’s better fighters.”

Jaime nodded in agreement and pulled Brienne closer to him. Splaying his hand across Brienne’s swelling belly, he smiled and looked back to her. “Selwyn for a boy?” Jaime watched Brienne’s eyes cloud with tears. 

“He would have loved that. And for a girl?”

Jaime smile wide at the question. “Catelyn. She did bring us together after all. Lets not forget how much she adored me too. I’m sure she would be thrilled.” Brienne and Jaime both laughed before Brienne nodded. “I think Catelyn would be a fine name. I thought you might have wanted to name a girl Joanna though. After your mother?”

Jaime’s smile held as he stared into Brienne’s eyes. “We can name our second daughter Joanna.”

Brienne couldn’t suppress the mirth in her voice. “A second daughter? How many children are you expecting me to birth?”

“We could have a small family. Maybe ten? Twelve? A couple of twins for good measure.” Jaime’s eyes were alight with mischief as he pushed Brienne back onto the bed and captured her lips in a kiss.

Brienne laughed into the kiss as Jaime positioned himself on top of her. “I’m still pregnant Jaime. You can’t get started on the second babe yet.”

Jaime chuckled, but refused to remove himself from her while planting kisses all over her face and neck. As he reached under her shift with his good hand, an abrupt knock came at the door. Jaime groaned in irritation. “We’re not here!”

The knocking intensified and Brienne slipped out from under Jaime to move towards the door. Jaime immediately protested at the loss of her body and flopped to the bed on his stomach. Opening the door, Brienne’s eyes had to make their way south to see that it was Tyrion before her; a jug of wine in hand.

“Goodsister! It’s a pleasure to meet you! May I come in?”

“No!” Jaime’s muffled cry from the bed filled the room, but Brienne nodded and stepped aside to let Tyrion in.

Brienne watched as Tyrion set the wine jug down on the table and swatted Jaime’s legs as they hung off the bed. Jaime lifted his head from its face down position and muttered something under this breath that Brienne couldn’t quite make out. Tyrion chuckled and made some comment about “the little lion will be just fine”.

Tyrion spent the better part of the evening drinking wine and sharing stories of his time across the Narrow Sea. Tyrion shared some funny tales of his and Jaime’s adventures at the Rock as boys. Brienne gave her version of the time in the Riverlands with Jaime which Tyrion found to be much more amusing than Jaime’s version. As moonlight began to spill through the balcony and Jaime lay snoring on the bed in a state brought on by the wine and exhaustion from the day, Tyrion reached a hand over to grab Brienne’s.

“Thank you for saving him.”

“In truth it was him who saved me Tyrion.” Brienne offered a small smile after looking back to Jaime’s sleeping form on the bed.

Tyrion chuckled and shook his head to refute her words. “No, I’m not talking of a physical rescue. You saved his soul. He is a good man and somewhere along the way he got lost. Cersei was a poison; killing him slowly. You showed him the good man he still has the capacity to be. The man he always wanted to be.”

Brienne was caught off guard by the words and could do little but nod. As Tyrion stood to move, he looked back at Brienne. “And… I’m very sorry we couldn’t save your father. I only knew him briefly, but he seemed an incredible man. He also seemed near as happy as my brother to receive word of your pregnancy.” _A babe he will never see. Never hold. Never hoist on his broad shoulders and play with on Tarth._

As Tyrion left, Brienne felt her throat tighten and her eyes filled with tears.

“I love you little star.” Selwyn’s final words to her from atop the battlement before the Mountain took his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters done! Almost there after these two - just in time for my vacation!


	15. Dark Wings Dark Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime gets a message from a certain Stark.

A week had passed since Daenerys took King’s Landing. Final preparations were underway for Jaime and Brienne to sail to Tarth on the morrow. Most of the Lannister forces would return home under Ser Addam’s command, but roughly 1,000 including Daven, Bronn, and Pod would accompany them to Tarth to help rebuild. As Brienne and Jaime sat in the great hall to break their fast with Daenerys, Tyrion, Jon, Arya, and Davos one final time before leaving, Varys entered the room quickly and approached Daenerys. Producing a scroll from his sleeve, the Dragon Queen took it and seemed to consider something before looking at Brienne and Jaime.

“Ser Jaime. A scroll for you.”

Jaime was surprised by the words and nodded at Daenerys as she handed him the unopened scroll. The Stark seal. _What could Sansa have need of me for?_ Jaime looked across the table to Jon before speaking to the group. “It bears the Stark sigil.” Opening the scroll, Jaime read the missive and felt his blood run cold.

_Ser Jaime,_

_Lions are a curious animal. Did you know that it is not uncommon for a lion to break from its pride or challenge the pride’s dominant lion for power? Cersei was not the only lion who betrayed you. Another lion sits at the Rock. She funded the Golden Company from Essos. She organized the kidnapping of Brienne. She gave away your every move, every conversation, every plan. She coordinated with Cersei to receive Lannister soldiers from the capital to take Brienne when the time was right. Unbeknownst to Arya, they were the men she joined on the way to the Rock for your wedding. Those six men now march among your bannermen back to the Rock. That woman acts as castellan of the Rock. If you want your wife and baby to live, it is time for the Golden Lion to make it clear who leads the pride._

_Bran Stark_

Jaime looked to Brienne and then her pregnant belly. Rage filled him as he handed the letter to her. He watched as understanding washed over her. _That bitch. Genna. She means to destroy my world just like Cersei. How could she do this to me? How could she do this to Brienne?_

Jaime looked to Tyrion and handed the note to Daenerys, knowing Tyrion would be next to see it. After the missive made the rounds, Jaime looked to Daenerys.

“Does the crown wish to deal with my cunt of an aunt or do I get to do the honors?”

Daenerys looked between Jaime and Brienne before rising to speak. “Your aunt supported the usurper. She will be brought to King’s Landing for her trial. More than her actions against me, her betrayal of you and Lady Brienne is worse. I will leave it to your judgement as to how you punish your people. You will pass the sentence and carry it out.”

Jaime nodded and looked to Ser Addam. “Brienne and I are sailing to Tarth on the morrow to bury her father. You will move out for the Rock to arrest my aunt and return her here for her trial. Keep 1,000 men with you during your travel back here. I want witnesses to bring back word of our _justice_ to the west. It should be a moon’s turn by the time you are back. Brienne and I will return here before you arrive. I will join you now to have the six men detained and turned over to Daenerys’ guards for safe keeping in the black cells. Lets make a show of their arrest. I want this and Genna’s handling made very visible to everyone in the West.”

Jaime rose to leave with Addam, but first bent down to place a kiss on Brienne’s head. _My own fucking family. Brienne is all I have. All I can trust_. On the way out of the hall, Arya jumped up to join them and point out the six she met on the road.

Making their way outside to the Lannister bannerman, Jaime could feel the blood pumping through his veins. He wanted to hit someone. No, not just someone. Six someones. He wanted to find out if one or all watched her from the shadows before attacking. He wanted to know everything about their treatment of Brienne so that he could return it to them tenfold. From the corner of his eye, Jaime saw Bronn wonder over. _Not fucking now._

“Oh, his fancy lordship is here.” As Bronn moved closer to the three, his smile faded “Oh Gods, now what? Who pissesd in ya porridge? Or did someone piss in ya lady’s porridge? Ya seem to angry for this to not involve Brienne.”

Arya snickered from Jaime’s side and looked to the sellsword. “We know who kidnapped Brienne.” Bronn’s eyebrows shot up a mile high and he muttered to Arya “Remind me not to look at that woman the wrong way when this one’s around.”

“That one. The redhead.” Arya pointed to Ed in the distance as they approached. “And those three with him were there too.” _Perfect. Two more pieces of shit left to find after._ As they were close to the group, a quiet settled over the camp as the men took in the sight of their Lord, their commander, moving with the look of the Warrior etched on his face and his sights set on the four men before him. As if sensing the storm coming their way, the four men stopped talking and looked over to see Addam, Jaime, and the little wolf striding quickly towards them. Two of the four immediately moved to run, but they didn’t make it very far.

Addam, grabbed one of them men and Jaime punched the other across the face. The four were quickly detained; hands tied behind their backs and blood pouring from their faces.

“Where are the other two!” Three of the four looked to the ground, but Ed started looking around the camp frantically as if exposing the last two would somehow absolve him. The bannermen had gathered around in silence to watch the scene unfolding. Jaime was furious and pacing wildly in front of the group of four detained traitors. Finally spotting the last two in the crowd, Ed tilted a quivering chin in their direction. Bronn and Addam stalked over to the two and dragged them to where the other four sat.

“Which one of you did it? Which one of you knocked her out to drag her off? All of you? One of you?” Jaime looked between the men, but it was Ed again who spoke. “M’lord, your sister and aunt, they…”

“I know what the fuck they told you to do! I want to know _who did it_.”

“I knocked ‘er out m’lord. Ed alerted me she was in the yard and I knocked ‘er out with me sword pummel. Then we all took her to the capital.” Jaime looked at the man who spoke. He was the biggest of the lot and could have passed for the Hound’s cousin. Jaime looked to the man’s hip and saw a sword bearing a broad pummel with generic designs running through it. Grabbing the sword, Jaime inspected the pummel.

“With this? You hit her with this?” The man’s eyes widened in fear as he nodded affirmatively. Jaime stood up and flipped the sword in his hand. “Huh… I see…” without warning, Jaime turned and smashed the pummel into the man’s head and then Jaime began kicking him repeatedly int the ribs. A few audible cracks later and Jaime relented. The man lay on the ground gasping for breath and cursing in pain.

Not a sound was uttered in the camp as most of the Lannister bannermen in the area had now gathered in shock at the scene unfolding before them. Seeing the curious eyes, Jaime stood and looked around at the bannermen.

“Who here was at the battle for Winterfell!? Raise you hand!” Slowly, nearly all of the men who had huddled around raised their hands. “Keep your hands up! Now I want you to keep your hand up if you heard about or saw what I did to that piece of shit Bolton for hurting Lady Brienne.” Everyone’s hands remained in the air.

“Good! The next person who tried to bring harm to Lady Brienne was Cersei. Cersei Lannister. Now keep you hand up if you heard what happened to her when she fucked with my wife, the Lady of the Rock!” Everyone kept their hands up.

“Now these pieces of shit acted under Cersei’s orders to kidnap my wife, your Lady of Casterly Rock, and bring her to King’s Landing so she could be killed. So my child that grows in her could be killed. Leave your hand raised if you have even the slightest idea what I might do to these men!” Everyone kept their hands up and three of the six men began to sob. One man even pissed himself in fear.

“Shut up!” Jaime’s head snapped back to the men. “My aunt, Genna Frey, conspired with Cersei to make this happen. She will pay the same debt! Ser Addam will march on Casterly Rock on the morrow. Genna will be brought back to King’s Landing to face trial by Daenerys and punishment by me. Keep your hand raised if you think you know what I will do to her!” As had been the case, all hands remained raised.

“Remember this. Every single one of you here. I am Lord of Casterly Rock. Warden of the West. Lady Brienne Lannister of Tarth is your Lady of the Rock. Should anyone harm her, they will see my justice brought to them. What I did to Ramsay’s will look like a wrist slip compared to what I do to the next person who dares to threaten my wife! Is that understood!?”

A symphony of ‘aye’s rang out from the bannermen. Jaime looked back at the six men in front of him with pure hate in his eyes. “Consider your time in the black cells a blessing. I will pay you each a visit before I pass your final judgement. Take them away!” Several bannermen stepped forward to help Addam deposit the group into the black cells.

When Addam returned, Jaime called a meeting with his captains. He wanted Genna marched on. He wanted her to see thousands of Lannister soldiers marching straight for the castle. He wanted her embarrassed and dragged from the Rock immediately. He wanted her to receive no special treatment as a prisoner. He wanted her knowing no mercy, no luxury, no care. He wanted her experiencing the type of journey from the Rock to King’s Landing that Brienne likely had. When the orders were given, Jaime made his way back to the castle to find Brienne.

Jaime didn’t have to look for long. She was out in the yard, training with Pod. A smile was fixed across Brienne’s face as she landed a solid blow to the boy’s side with her practice sword. Pod looked genuinely caught off guard by the blow and he beamed at her. “That was great my lady!”

“Mind if I have the next dance?” Jaime strode up to the pair and Pod bowed out gracefully as Jaime took Pod’s practice sword. Dancing around each other for a minute before either struck, Jaime was pleased to find that he did not immediately win as had been the case in most matches before he had left for Dragonstone. She was stronger, more confident, and faster. Within a couple of minutes, Jaime had disarmed her, but Brienne seemed pleased with her progress. Before she could move to pickup the sword, Jaime pulled her into a firm embrace. He looped his right arm around her and Jaime ran his left hand through her hair; pulling her tight to him.

“Are you alright?” Brienne whispered into his ear as Jaime clung to her, slightly out of breath from their match. Jaime smiled into her neck and puller her even tighter. _Never again._ “You’re alright so I will be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter of another double posting day. I think this will be wrapped up in two more chapters.


	16. The Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bran makes the journey south for Genna's trial.

Bran sat in his wheelchair tucked into the righthand corner of the throne room alongside Sansa and Arya. He had little desire to journey south, but he had to be here. Bran had to ensure they all understood. It was the only way to win the looming fight with the dead. Looking straight ahead, Bran watched as Lady Genna was led into the throne room chained; Lannister guards at each side. From the throne, Daenerys looked down at the stout woman before her and turned to her left to gauge the reaction of Jaime and Brienne. To Daenerys right was Tyrion and Varys. Greyworm stood off on guard in the corner.

Genna stood before Daenerys with her chin raised defiantly. Scanning the room, Genna’s eyes landed on Jaime and Brienne. Her nostrils flared as she took in the sight of her nephew and his wife. As Daenerys took a steadying breath to start the trial, Genna raised her voice boldly.

“Did you know that your parents were not a love match?” Genna’s eyes bored into Daenerys’ as she watched the young queen’s face contort into a confused, questioning look before settling into irritation.

“I fail to see how that matters at _your_ trial.” The trial had yet to formally begin and Daenerys appeared bored by the proceedings. Daenerys looked to Jaime as though willing him to expedite this nonsense.

“Well it should matter to you when you when others may try to claim the throne.” Genna huffed and looked around the room as if taking it all in for the first time.

“I am the last Targaryen! This throne is mine by right. I have won it with fire and blood. I intend to keep it. Now you will only speak when spoken to. Any further interruptions and you’ll come to find out just how I won this war with fire and blood.”

Tyrion inhaled sharply and interrupted the back and forth between the two women. “Aunt Genna you stand accused of several crimes. You are accused of conspiring with Cersei Lannister to commit kidnapping and murder against your goodniece. You are accused of conspiracy against the Lord of the Rock and Warden of the West, your nephew, Jaime Lannister. You are accused of conspiring against the rightful heir to the Iron Throne, Daenerys Targaryen, by financing the Golden Company to fight against her claim. You are accused of conspiring against the rightful heir to the Iron Throne, Daenerys Targaryen, by seeking to aid the usurper queen Cersei Lannister. What say you?”

Genna shrugged nonchalantly as if annoyed by the entire proceedings. “Guilty. All of it was deserved and I would do it again gladly. Although I find it absurd that you charge me with two matters that concern my defending the current queen against a want to be queen.”

Jaime had been uncharacteristically quiet thus far in the proceedings and spoke curtly. “Why!? How could you do this to me? To Brienne? How could you betray the West!?”

Genna guffawed and glared at Jaime. “Betray the West!? I did no such thing. You betrayed the West. You betrayed your own kin; the Lannisters! Cersei was queen and you sided with your imp brother, the piece of shit who murdered your father, my brother. He brought this dragon across the seas! He destroyed our family. Left every one of us vulnerable. Cersei did what she had to do to survive. You on the other hand abandoned her! You abandoned all of us! And for what? Selwyn’s beast of a daughter! Gods boy you’ve never been able to think with anything other than your cock.”

Jaime’s face was red with anger as he slowly stood from his chair.

“Cersei is the one who betrayed her family. She blew up the sept with her kin in it! Uncle Kevan was in there! Lancel was in there! If father had been alive, Cersei wouldn’t have cared if he was in the sept too! And for what? To destroy her perceived enemies. How could I not abandon her cause after that!? Not when I ruined my own name to kill a madman who threatened the very same action. And don’t you ever speak of my wife the way you just did now. Brienne is far too good for the likes of us. Taking my name has sullied her own. We should consider our family so lucky to finally have someone decent in it!”

“You think she is decent? Child you know nothing of her. Of her family. I know Selywn’s little secret. I protected it for him for all these years. Fool that I was! Then you bring that secret into our home! Rub it in my face like the fresh wound it still felt!”

Jaime’s brows furrowed in confusion as he looked back to Brienne who was equally stunned. “By the Seven Aunt Genna speak plainly. What are you on about!”

Genna curled her lips in distaste as she looked to Brienne and then back to Jaime. “Child, you married a Targaryen bastard!” Genna looked back to Daenerys. “Tell me Daenerys, have you formally met your half-sister?” Jaime, Daenerys, and Brienne looked between each other in confusion. 

Tyrion broke the heavy silence in the room. “Aunt Genna. Surely, you’re mistaken. Brienne is Selwyn Tarth’s daughter with his wife, Alysanne, who passed so many years ago.”

Genna laughed bitterly. “Is that what you all think? Perfect Selwyn Tarth and his perfect little family that suffered so much tragedy by the cruel, unjust Gods. The Gods took away his wife, trueborn son, and trueborn twin daughters as punishment for what he did! He brought a bastard into his house and passed her off as a trueborn daughter by his wife.”

Brienne finally found her voice and spoke with a shaky breath. “You lie. I’m not a bastard.”

“You are a bastard.” Bran’s voice filled the throne room and everyone looked to him.

“Selwyn was the son of Galladon Tarth and Visenya, a bastard born of Daella Targaryen and Ser Duncan the Tall. Daella was Aegon’s sister; the very same King Aegon who squired in youth for Ser Duncan. That is how Daella and Duncan met. Daella fell in love with Duncan and they had a baby together, but she was forced to give up that baby when King Maekar Targaryen demanded Daella wed for an alliance rather than love. So their daughter was sent to Tarth where she was raised and married Galladon Tarth, Selwyn’s’ father. Tarth has been home to many Targaryen bastards throughout the years. It was a common enough place to send them. Selwyn, Genna, and Rhaella were all born the same year. They grew up at court together just as Aerys and Tywin grew up together. As a Targaryen, even if not trueborn, the ruling Targaryen sovereigns kept Selwyn close. They ensured Galladan and Visenya brought Selwyn to court and they treated Visenya and Selwyn as Targaryens even though to the rest of the Seven Kingdoms, they were merely of Tarth; a minor Stormlands house. These visits are how Selwyn met and fell in love with Rhaella.”

Bran took pause and looked around the room.

“Rhaella and Aerys were never in love. They were forced to wed by their parents, Jaeherys and Shaera. King Aegon despised the practice of incest, but his own children fell in love and in turn forced the same practice on their children. Aerys and Rhaella had many children together, but only 3 lived past infancy; 2 were stillborn; another died in the cradle. A third child was presumed stillborn, but that was a lie. The child was the product of an affair. Selwyn and Rhaella had a baby together and Rhaella and her maester faked the baby’s death to keep her safe from Aerys. That baby was Brienne.”

“Selwyn always loved Rhaella, but when he realized that he could never wed her, he wed Alysanne. He did love Alysanne dearly and she became his world, but he erred once in his marriage. That was the night he slept with Rhaella when Rhaella came to him in fear of Aerys. His madness was getting worse. Alysanne gave birth a week before Rhaella gave birth to Brienne, but Alysanne’s babe did not survive. Alysanne was ill after the birth and did not know she lost the babe. Selwyn buried the babe at the cliffs in an unmarked tomb. When Alysanne fell into a depression, Selwyn brought Brienne home and passed her off as Alysanne’s babe. The maester at Tarth did not ask question the events and took the information with him in death.”

Bran looked at Brienne who was frozen in place. “The blanket Jaime gave you from Tarth... It was Rhaella’s. You arrived on Tarth in it.” Bran then turned to look at Genna.

“Genna wanted to wed Selwyn. She was in love with him. She always has been; even now. She would have done anything for Selwyn, but when Selwyn wed Alysanne, Genna gave into her father’s wishes and married a Frey. Seeing Brienne is a reminder to Genna that she wasn’t even Selwyn’s second choice. She likely wouldn’t have been his third either.”

Genna stood in shock, staring at Bran with her mouth agape. “How… how do you know all of that?”

Bran met Genna’s eyes and his stoic face did not falter. “I see a lot of things. Just as I saw you betray Jaime and Brienne.”

Bran turned back to Brienne and Jaime. Jaime reached for Brienne, but Brienne could not meet Jaime’s eyes. Brienne looked shaken and lost in thought. Daenerys was taking in the proceedings and moved to regain control of the room.

Standing from her seat, Daenerys took a deep breath. “For the crime of attempting to murder the Lady of the Rock, wife to your own nephew, my half-sister… I, Daenerys Targaryen, rightful ruler of the Seven Kingdoms sentence you to die.”

Genna took a steadying breath and looked back to her nephew. “I want my nephew to do it. A Lannister always pays his debts. He was quick to turn on his kin. Let him finish the job and live with it.”

Daenerys cast a glance to Jaime who nodded in affirmation. Giving command to the guards to bring Genna to the black cells to await her execution on the morrow, Daenerys then turned to Brienne and Jaime. “I should like to speak to Lady Brienne alone… and to Bran.”

Sansa leaned over to Bran before standing to leave. “Are you certain? Are you alright?”

Bran nodded and looked back to the dais. Brienne and Jaime were speaking in hushed tones and Jaime appeared less than pleased with the turn of events. As the room cleared out, Jaime turned to face Daenerys. “I would prefer to stay with my wife.”

Daenerys inhaled sharply in irritation. “I do not hurt pregnant women Ser Jaime. I do not hurt my own kin. We’ll be fine, but if you insist on staying, do try not to run your mouth as usual.”

Jaime looked to Brienne upon hearing Daenerys words; a victorious smile etched on his face. Bran watched as all three made their way towards him and pulled up chairs before him.

Daenerys took a steadying breath. “How certain are you of all of that?”

Bran smile slightly. “I was there. Just as I was there when you were born on Dragonstone during the storm and Selwyn came to rescue you. Just as I was there when you watched as Khal Drogo poured molten gold on your brother’s head. Just as I was there when you conquered cities and led your forces across the sea. I’ve looked into everyone’s past. Everyone has a role to play in the fight to come.”

Turning to Brienne, Bran continued. “He loved you. Your father. It was the overwhelming guilt that kept him away. He loved his wife very much and never forgave himself for sleeping with Rhaella. His actions could have gotten everyone killed. Forbidden love. It makes people do dangerous things.” Bran cast a knowing look at Jaime would quickly looked to the floor in shame.

Bran turned back to Daenerys then. “Your grandfather, King Jaehaerys, believed his line would produce the Prince Who was Promised. He was not wrong, but he only understood part of the prophecy. When Aegon the Conqueror came to Westeros with his two sister-wives, they each rode on the back of a dragon. The dragon has three heads. The dragon will need its heads again in the war with the dead. The Prince Who was Promised won’t need sister wives this time, but he will need two sisters.”

Daenerys looked confused at Bran’s words. “Do you mean to say there is another living Targaryen?”

Bran nodded and felt his lips turn up slightly. “You’ve already met him. Jon Snow. The son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark.”


	17. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne and Jaime return to Tarth for the baby's birth.

Jaime’s mind was spinning as he and Brienne arrived back at their assigned rooms in the keep. “So you’re a Targaryen. Your father had Targaryen blood. Snow is a Targaryen. Oh and you’re related to Ser Duncan the Tall. My aunt wanted you father’s cock, but your father cuckolded a king… Gods I had so much more in common with the man than I realized. Now Daenerys wants you to ride a fucking dragon into some battle with mythical creatures, which by the way is NOT happening. This is all just… a lot.”

Jaime turned to see Brienne staring blankly towards the balcony. “Brienne? Brienne, did you hear me?”

Brienne looked back to Jaime as if broken from a trance. “Yes. Sorry I was just thinking. I can’t believe my father lied. That he had an affair with the queen. My poor mot… well, I’m not really certain what to call her now.”

Jaime laughed lightly. “Of course. You’re most concerned about the honor of it all. Funny enough what Selwyn did is the only thing I can understand. Sadly, I have experience in laying with a queen when you shouldn’t and needing to lie about a babe’s lineage. Brienne, he kept you alive. He kept you, Rhaella, Alyssane, and his other children alive. And I just can’t believe you’re related to Ser Duncan! I suppose this makes your beating me on that bridge more tolerable.” Jaime cast a sly grin at Brienne who hardly looked amused by his words.

Sensing Brienne’s unease, Jaime tried to lighten the mood. “You know this whole half-sister thing might not be so bad. Maybe we can get a better room? Maybe some better wine? Come on now wife. Throw your name around a bit.” Brienne chuckled lightly.

“I just want to go home. This past year has been a lot.”

Jaime smiled sadly at Brienne and sat down next to her. “I’m sorry my family keeps trying to kill you. They’re almost all gone at least. I hardly think Tyrion will move against you; especially with your sister being his queen. Plus, you could step on him. He seems rather intimidated by your height.” Jaime’s smile grew wider as Brienne chuckled.

Taking a breath and reaching for Brienne’s knee with his left hand, Jaime looked back into her sapphire pools. “We should head back to Tarth. The people need their Evenstar and we should try to convince Ser Edwin again about becoming castellan when we’re at the Rock. I hope when he realizes we intend to split the year between the two locations, he might come round to the idea. Plus, you’re already 6 moons. We should get the nursery setup on Tarth. I’ll have my cousin get the maids to set something up at the Rock for when we return.”

“Yes, that would be nice. We should head back after Genna’s execution. Are you certain you want to be the one to execute her? I’m so sorry Jaime.”

Jaime moved closer and slid his arm around Brienne, pulling her to his shoulder. “Yes. She tried to see you killed Brienne. I will never feel sorry for serving her punishment.” Soon the pair found their way to bed. Tomorrow was to be another long day.

One and a half moon’s had passed since Genna’s execution. The warmth of Tarth’s sun felt incredible on Jaime’s back as he stood in the yard, hoovering over Pod in victory. Helping the lad up, Bronn prattled on from the rock wall he was leaning against; griping about how he was still owed a castle.

“Ya got this Ser Edwin fellow who don’t even want it. I’ll look after ya island m’lady! I quite like it. Much nicer than that shit Rock ya husband has. It smells there and the whorehouses have too many blondes. Ya got real variety on Tarth. All them traders comin’ and goin’ with foreign beauties.”

Brienne rolled her eyes as she took Pod’s practice sword and lined up across from Jaime who was fighting a losing battle with containing his laughter.

“Bronn for the hundredth time, Tarth is not a whorehouse and I will not leave you my island to care for 6 moons of the year! Jaime and Tyrion can find you some nice little castle that you can turn into your personal brothel.”

Bronn huffed in annoyance and looked back to the village below. A smile spreading over his face. “Mayhap I can be the new master at arms here. I’ve got a _sword_ that could _really_ protect the women folk.” Jaime could no longer contain the laughter from escaping his lips as Brienne raised her sword to strike him.

“Stop laughing! You’ll only encourage him!” They sparred for a few minutes. Blocks and strikes in a dance that transported Jaime back to their battle on the bridge. They each had two hands in that first fight and now they each had one. Brienne had come a long way and the babe hardly slowed her progress down. The maester said that for once in her life, Brienne’s height worked to her advantage. Jaime had never seen a woman of 7.5 moons with such a small belly, but the maester said the babe simply had ample room to stretch out.

Suddenly, Brienne connected a blow to Jaime’s sword arm and he dropped the weapon in a mix of surprise and pain. Brienne stood triumphantly in front of him; sword tip at his neck. _Gods she is glorious._

“Ha! Look at ‘er! Already got the better of ya. I want a go.” Bronn moved off the wall as Jaime bent down to pick up the practice sword. “How bout it m’lady? Lets see if I can get ya juices flowin’ more than this shit. Shouldn’t take much. Doesn’t sound like ya lord is lastin’ very long these days.” Bronn threw a suggestive wink at Brienne.

Jaime cast an annoyed look at the sellsword. “You’re a dog! My lady has no complaints in that department thank you.” Jaime winked at Brienne before moving out of the way.

Bronn chuckled. “Well mayhap she don’t know any better. Besides, the whole castle knows how long ya last… or rather how little ya last. Those walls aren’t as thick as ya think. Pod here is tryin’ to drink himself to sleep to avoid ya nightly _sparring_.” Jaime darted his eyes to Pod whose face was aflame with embarrassment.

“The walls are a bit thin my lord.” The boy muttered abashedly. “I might just move down a few rooms if you don’t mind.”

Brienne looked horrified and Jaime tried to bite back another laugh. “Well my lady it sounds as though we’ve been asked to make more of a show of it for Bronn’s sake here. He is worried you are left wanting.”

Brienne glared at Jaime before turning to Bronn with a miffed look in her eye. _Oh he is truly fucked now._ Jaime stepped back and threw an arm around Pod who looked like he would rather be north of the wall with Jon Snow’s supposed army of the dead.

Jaime watched as Bronn and Brienne circled each other and began to exchange strikes. Jaime couldn’t believe how much further along she was with her left than he had been at the same point. Suddenly, Brienne abruptly dropped her sword and dropped to her knees with a loud scream.

“Brienne!” Jaime raced to her side and grabbed her shoulder; imploring her to look at him.

Bronn dropped his sword and moved closer. “I didn’t hit ‘er. I swear!” Brienne looked into Jaime’s eyes and all he could see was fear. “Jaime it’s the baby. It hurts. Something is wrong.”

Jaime looked back to Pod and screamed at the young man “Get the maester!” Pod took off in a full sprint and Jaime and Bronn helped Brienne up slowly. “Come on Brienne. Enough practice now. You probably just overdid it.”

Brienne’s knees buckled again and then her eyes widened in horror. “Either I pissed myself or my water broke! Jaime! It’s too soon!”

 _Fuck!_ Jaime and Bronn practically dragged Brienne into the castle. Pod and the maester were charging down the hall just as they entered. The maester directed them upstairs to the bedroom before turning and instructing Pod to go find Alys. Alys had agreed to help the maester when the time came. Having five children of her own, she understood the process and was content to act as a midwife while Brienne was in labor.

As they entered the bedroom, Jaime and Bronn lowered Brienne onto the bed and took instructions from the maester who was starting to get everything setup. “My Lord. You wait outside now. I will get you once the babe is here.”

“I’m not leaving her!” Jaime moved to sit behind Brienne on the bed who was screaming in pain with another contraction. Within moments, Alys and Pod came rushing into the room. The maester huffed in frustration and looked around at everyone. “By the seven! You other men at least get out.” Bronn and Pod didn’t need to be told twice and darted for the door as Alys came to the bedside.

“M’lord, you really should wait outside. I’ll be here with Lady Brienne. Everything is going to be just fine.” Jaime only got more comfortable behind Brienne and snorted. “I am not leaving.”

Alysa and the maester shared a resigned look and continued preparing everything in the room.

Brienne screamed in pain at another contraction and threw her head back hard into Jaime’s chest. She began grabbing at Jaime’s shoulder and pleading with him to make it stop. “It’s too early. Jaime, it’s too early!”

For hours Brienne labored through contraction after contraction. Jaime pressed cold cloths to her head and held her tightly through each wave of pain. “You’re doing great Brienne. Everything is fine.” _Is it though? She is right. It is too early._

Looking to the maester and Alys, Jaime only worried more. The maester and Alys spoke in hushed tones that Jaime couldn’t quite decipher. Finally, the time came for Brienne to push. Holding Brienne’s hand, Alys spoke reassuringly to her. “M’lady. You just concentrate on pushing. Squeeze my hand if it helps and don’t stop pushing until the maester bid you do so.” Brienne nodded and Jaime wrapped his arms around her firmly.

Bearing down, Jaime felt Brienne’s body tense and push at the maester’s command. “It hurts! Something isn’t right.”

Alys held Brienne’s hand tightly and spoke confidently that all was fine and she was pushing properly. After a few more pushes, Alys’ face lit up “My lady we can see the head. Give it another go! You can do it.”

Brienne tensed and pushed again. Within moments, Jaime heard the distinct sound of a babe’s cry. “Alys, I need you down here, now!” The maester spoke urgently. Jaime looked to the pair at the foot of the bed and his chest clenched with worry as he watched Alys’ brows lift in shock.

“What’s wrong!? Is the babe alright? Is Brienne alright!?” Jaime couldn’t stop his mind from thinking the worst. The maester cut the babe’s cord and looked to Jaime. “You have a daughter my lord. A healthy little girl, but it seems she is to have a sibling. My lady, we need to deliver the placenta, but the other babe is in the way. I need you to push hard so I can get this placenta out now.”

Brienne was exhausted and could only nod in understanding. _A second! Gods there are two._

Doing as the maester bid, Brienne pushed down hard again. Seemingly pleased, the maester then looked to Brienne. “This second babe seems quite eager. I need you to push again.”

The second babe came out in a hurry. “A boy my lord. Very healthy lad from the looks of it.” _A boy. I have a boy and a girl._ Jaime kissed Brienne’s head before looking back to the maester. “There aren’t anymore I hope!” The maester chuckled and shook his head. “No my lord. There is a lot of blood though. I need Lady Brienne to lay down. Lord Jaime, come take this babe.”

Jaime took the baby boy in his arms after the maester wrapped him. _My son. Little Selwyn._ Jaime could feel tears burning the back of his eyes. He had never held a newborn before. Cersei never would have allowed it. Looking back to Brienne, he realized how pale she looked.

“Brienne? Brienne do you need water.”

“Rest my lord. She needs rest. She has lost a lot of blood here and twins take a toll on the body.” The maester continued working on Brienne, but Jaime couldn’t take his eyes from her. Making his way to the other side of the bed, Jaime climbed in next to Brienne. “I’m right here Brienne. I won’t leave you.”

Brienne seemed to look through him. She looked weak and tired, but forced a small smile. “Are they alright?”

Jaime smiled and felt tears fall from his eyes. “Yes. They’re perfect.”

Alys walked back to side of the bed Jaime sat on. The other babe was already napping peacefully in her arms. “M’lord. Twins are a lot to feed. We should get a wet-nurse to help Lady Brienne.”

Jaime nodded mutely and looked back to Brienne who had fallen asleep from exhaustion and blood loss. “Yes, that’s fine. I’ll watch the babes if you can make inquiries about a wet-nurse.” Alys helped arrange the babies in Jaime’s arms; propping up pillows under him. Jaime felt rather nervous holding the two babes in his arms with only one hand, but the sheer joy he felt looking at the babes outweighed that fear. As Alys exited, the maester finished working on Brienne and placed new bedsheets down. Household staff came in to remove the bloodied sheets and bring Jaime something to eat while Brienne rested. From the shadows of the doorway, Jaime could make out the silhouette of Pod.

“Come on in Pod.” Pod slowly made his way in and looked to Brienne. “Is she alright?”

Jaime nodded and spoke in hushed tones. “She is fine, but quite tired. She lost a lot of blood. Do you want to see them?”

“Them!?” Pod shouted and then apologized for yelling; fearful of waking up Brienne or the babes. Making his way to Jaime, Pod pulled up a chair and looked down at the two small babes in Jaime’s arms. Jaime smiled at Pod and introduced the little Lannister cubs. “This is Catelyn and this is Selwyn.” Pod was beaming and reached to touch little Catelyn’s head.

“They’re so small.” Jaime chuckled and looked at Pod. “Don’t worry. With Brienne’s influence I’m sure they’ll be taller than you within the year. Do you want to hold one?” Pod’s eyes widened and his smile grew. “Yes please!” Taking one of the babe’s Pod sat in the chair and couldn’t stop staring at little Catelyn.

“Holy fuck! Two! Ya greedy cunt.” Bronn waltzed into the room and took in the sight before him. Jaime rolled his eyes at the sellsword. “Would you keep your voice down.” Bronn stood next to Pod and assessed the two babes.

“Gods I’m movin’ down to the village. This noise is goin’ to be worse than the racket you two were makin’ at night.” Jaime chuckled and looked back to Brienne. He finally a family to call his own.

Two moons later, Jaime sat on the veranda overlooking the ocean with a sleeping Catelyn in his arms. Brienne sat next to him, nursing little Selwyn. The morning sun had risen just an hour earlier and Jaime had spent much of the night pacing around the room bouncing one babe while Brienne followed suit with the other. The twins were not fans of sleep.

To say Jaime was tired was like saying Cersei was only slightly mad at the end of her reign. Looking to Brienne, Jaime smiled tiredly and pulled Catelyn closer to his chest. The weather had been noticeably cooler oft late. Jaime wasn’t certain if the weather was turning or if the lack of sleep was impacting his body temperature.

Alys came onto the veranda to greet the pair. “M’lady. M’lord. A raven just came in for ya.”

Jaime took the letter from Alys and noted the seal. The Starks.

Opening the letter, Jaime scanned it and then scanned it again. _This can’t be right. I’m delirious from lack of sleep._ Handing the letter to Brienne, Jaime told her as much. “I think the lack of sleep has affected my brain. You read it.”

Brienne read the letter and her eyes widened. “Gods. It can’t be. The wall has fallen!? Dead men march south!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh well I did it! Finished this blasted thing just in time for vacation. I'll likely start the third part when I'm back... or maybe pickup one of my other works that I've been meaning to start.


End file.
